FANMAD
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: This is like MAD, but it's parodied by a fan. current episode: Repo Sen/The Land In Time. We are into the second season. 20 more episodes til Seaon 3!
1. HPATDJS Clash of the Teen titans

FANMAD Episode 1: Harry potter and the Deathly Jack Sparrow/ Clash of the Teen Titan's

First Skit: Harry potter and the Deathly Jack Sparrow, Part 3

Ron Weasley: Harry! We need your help!

Harry potter: What's going on? Is voldemort alive and running a grocery store?

Ron: No, this is even worse! Hermione and Ginny are missing!

Harry: Well we can't search for them alone, now, can we?

Ron: What do you mean?

Harry: I called for some help from another movie.

Jack Sparrow: Excuse me, mate, do you know where I left my Black peril?

_Title appears: Harry potter and the deathly Jack Sparrow, part 3_

Ron: Can you help us find Hermione and Ginny?

Jack: Of course, mate, as long as you can pay me in beer while we work.

Harry: we have butter beer, would that work?

Jack: That'll do nicely.

_Scene goes to a harbor_

Harry: Why are we here again?

Jack: I'm searching for my ship and your friends are near her, correct?

Ron: What ship are you talking about? The big ship or that small green ship?

Jack: Small green…?

Ship_ (from ben 10 alien force)_: ship! Ship!

Jack: get out of here you manging…. Whatever you are.

_Jack kicks Ship into the water. Scene shifts to the black peril._

Harry: Ron, Look, its Hermione and Ginny!

Hermione granger: Ron! Harry! That pirate guy killed Luna!

Harry: Wait, but this is just a kid's Book!

Jack: well, my movie was from Disney. Anything can happen.

Davy Jones: Jack Sparrow! We meet again!

Jack: what a nice opener.

Harry: You killed Luna, for That, Expelliarmus!

Davy: that little trick doesn't work on…

_Davy Jones's sword he was carrying flies out of his hand._

Davy: Spoke too soon.

Harry: you will get it now, you dead muggle! _Expect patronum!_

Jack: and I thought Disney was bad.

Harry: we did it! We saved Ginny and won the rest of the world!

Ginny: what do we do now?

Jack: I know of a fountain that can save everyone's wizard powers.

Alex Russo_(from wizards of Waverly place)_: Even mine?

_Jack shoves her off the plank and into the middle of the ocean._

Jack: even pirates need some alone time.

_The loud noise of FANMAD skips us toward our next skit._

Second skit: Clash of the Teen Titan's

Robin: teen Titans, assemble!

Raven: this is getting old.

Beast Boy: why can't we do something different for a change?

Robin: Slade's attacking Greece, we can't just ignore it!

Starfire: Greece? But that's where…

_Starfire's sentence is cut off and the scene shifts to mount Olympus._

Robin: Stand Down Slade!

Slade: oh, I would, but I have Zeus on my side now.

Robin: Zeus?

Zeus: Oh hello. Can I shot them now?

_Title:_ _Clash of the teen titans_

Cyborg: How are we supposed to a god?

Beast boy: I bet you I could turn into a god. Let me try…

Robin: beast boy, not now.

Hades: Zeus, are you busy?

Zeus: Not really, what do you want brother.

Hades: well, I released the kraken.

Beast boy_(in kraken form)_: hey!

Hades: not you, the real kraken!

Cyborg: Hey!

Zeus: These guys are harder to figure out than the god of insanity.

Raven: There is a god of insanity?

Starfire: but that's already beast boy!

Beast boy: im what now?

Zeus: By the gods, if you can kill the kraken, you can leave.

_Scene switches to the open sea. The teen titan's are in their submarine._

Robin: anything on the radar, Cyborg?

Cyborg: no, but my armor is getting wet!

Beast boy: haha!

Robin: not now, beast boy!

Beast boy: Hey, I think I see the kraken!

Robin: ok! Show him Raven's emotionless face!

_Sticks raven's head out the window._

Raven: you could have done this at the beginning, you know.

_Kraken turns to stone. Scene returns to mount Olympus._

Zeus: well, you did it! The earth is saved from the kraken! You are free to go.

Robin: This was a stupid mission…

Cyborg: You know, I think I'll just run a marathon instead.

Raven: Azarath metrion, Get the heck away from us.

Robin: Let's be nice, raven.

Raven: Niceness isn't in my dictionary.

Beast boy_ (as a tauntaun): _

Robin: if this was a real episode, that would have been in the last episode released.

Starfire: everybody is a critic.

_A loud shout of FANMAD ends the skit._


	2. Adventures of BonBon Tower prep heist

_FANMAD episode 2: the adventure of Bon-Bon/Tower prep heist_

Announcer: Steven Spielberg translated a European coming as the adventures of tin-tin, secret of the unicorn. MAD used a cheaper translator and got the Adventures of taun-taun, you get what you pay for. Well, FANMAD used a worse translator to get The Adventures of Bon-Bon! ... She travels in equestria.

Bon-Bon: Lyra, I feel as if something exciting is going to happen.

Lyra: really? What made you think? The giant Balloons over the square, or the bounty hunter destroying half of Ponyville?

Bon-Bon: Neither, it's the guy selling equestria in a bottle.

Store clerk: 5 pence! 5 Pence! Get yo' Bottles here!

Bon-Bon: I'll take it!

Iron will: I smell it! Gustav! It's over here!

_Moves to the store clerk._

Gustav: Give us the Bottle with equestria in it!

Store clerk: sorry, we sold our last one!

Iron Will: Dang, now we have to follow those pesty lovers everywhere!

Gustav: but aren't the both girls?

Iron Will: …Lauren Faust is trolling moviegoers everywhere.

_5 hours later._

Lyra: Watch where you keep that thing!

_Bon-Bon drops the bottle._

Bon-bon: woops, but look! There's a map!

Lyra: what does it say?

Bon-Bon: Britain is going to steal your idea?

Lyra: your holding it the wrong way!

_Turns it around._

Bon-Bon: oh, that makes much more sense.

Iron will: Give it to me! I pity the fool who doesn't give me the map!

Mr. T: Hey, that's my line!

_Iron will punches him._

Iron will: not anymore.

Bon-Bon: I won't give you the map!

Iron will: but, I will give you a free seminar….

Lyra: the filly said NO.

Gustav: it's worthless, Will. We should go.

Iron Will: yeah ok.

_Gustav and iron will leave._

Bon-Bon: well, we stopped the guys from taking it.

Lyra: what does it even say?

Bon-Bon: this is a show for little girl's, I'm not saying it out loud.

_A shout of FANMAD shifts the scene to the next skit._

Josh kovacs: Ok, we need to go here and here and here just to avoid the lazers.

Slide: how would we do that? They've got camera's here, here and here! Why do you need $200,000 dollars anyway?

Josh: my career won't carry on through Night at the museum, that would be a wreak.

Slide: so we're stealing money from a school?

_Slide and josh look up._

Josh: not from any school, a school that doesn't exist anymore.

_Title appears: Tower Prep heist._

Josh: we need to run through the shafts.

Slide: but what if there is some massively structured human in here? Like that one show, _supernatural._ I think this show was on there once.

Josh: Just stay low, hey, wait; there is an opening in the wall.

_Scene switches to the observatory from tower prep. Ian archer is in there. They don't know that._

Josh: ok, so the money is in the vault to the left of this room. It's late. Let's go.

Slide: what if a night guard catches us?

Josh: I was a night guard; I know how to handle them.

Ian archer: Yeah, but I know you're not getting away with this.

Josh: We're Caught, dang. I thought this was going to last as long as the night at the museum movies.

Ian: Stop mentioning that! They were bad. Even I saw them and I'm stuck on this stupid island. Wait, how did you even get on this island?

_Slide and josh look at each other, and then a screen shifts to a boat._

Ian: This is more fun that Tower prep!

Josh: So, you're not going to send us to jail?

Ian: No. you may have saved my life, but there is only one thing worse than jail.

_A hunger games symbol saying "the hunger game of thrones" appears. Foreshadow of the next episode._

Announcer: The hunger game of thrones. May the odds be ever in the favor of the pharaoh's.

_A shout of FANMAD ends the skit._


	3. NatMoUH and Sucker Touch edit

FANMAD episode 3: _Night at the museum of unnatural history/ Sucker touch_

Ben Stiller: Wow, this museum is really dark at night. I wonder if something strange will happen.

_A strange light shines down the hall._

Ben: that looks weird, I better check it out.

_Walks into the room._

Ben: if anyone is here, this isn't a rip of museum documentaries. Hey, a coffin. I wonder if there is a mummy inside it. *gasp* maybe it's my old friend…

_Opens coffin_

Ben: Akhmen… wait, who are you?

Henry: Thank god, that dust was about to kill me.

Title: _Night at the museum of unnatural history_

Ben: What are you doing here in New York?

Henry: I came to find this: a satellite used by the Russians!

Ben: the Soviet Union?

Henry: no, the flash.

_Flash checks his watch silently and runs offstage_

Ben: wait, there's no flash in the museum!

Henry: this museum has changed a lot since you last visited.

Ben: How?

Henry: For one, this isn't even a history museum anymore. This is a Pop Culture Museum!

Ben: Now you're starting to scare me, what do either of us have to do with Pop Culture?

Henry: … I've been lost on that since I got here 12 months ago.

Ben: really? I'm leaving.

Henry: where are you going?

Ben: I'm going to go become a blue freak on the Oscars!

Announcer: a few years later…

Ben: I am now Megamind! Take that Museum!

Henry: we need you back, Ben!

Ben: why do you need me back? I love it here!

Henry: well, the museum is running amock with villains and stuff!

Ben: If you didn't notice, I am a villain!

Henry: In the end of the movie he turns good and wins the girl.

Ben: I'll come back in the next movie.

Henry: …. Ok then.

_A large shout of FANMAD moves the skit forward. The first FANMAD parody commercial starts._

Child: aww, this glue is too sticky. I can't clean this up!

Random trainer guy: Have you ever been worried about you glue getting all over the place and not into the spot its suppose to be?

Child: All the time!

Trainer: then you need PIKAGLUE. It's the glue that can be stuck to everything and not make a mess!

Child: that's great, but how does it work?

Trainer: just put Pikaglue onto the back of anything and you'll be able to stick it to everything! You'll find the same ingredients as you would in real Pikachu cheeks! You can stick it to your fridge, refrigerator, or your cat!

Child: But wouldn't that kill him?

Trainer: Nonsense, Pikaglue uses game freak knowledge to make the animals you put Pikaglue on to faint, not die.

Child: The cats not breathing.

Trainer: then you need THE ANIMAL REVIVE.

Child: That's just stupid. You got me thinking at Pikaglue, but your ideas just stink.

Trainer: idea's stink too much? Try the "STUNKY AFTERMATH DEODORANT."

Child: you're being ridiculous.

Trainer: did you say RENICULUS?

_Child slams door._

Trainer: PIKAGLUE. 100% sure to work or we will shock you.

_Large shout of FANMAD shifts scene to the last skit_

Dad: If your not going to speak to me, you might as well just stay here.

_Babydoll stays quiet._

Dad: your grounded! (pause) You hear me? (pause) I don't want to kill you! (pause)

Guards: why is she so silent?

Dad: unfortunately, she is better with numbers.

Title: _sucker touch_

_Inside the mental asylum._

Sweet pea: We can't escape, there watching everywhere we go!

_Babydoll begins to write numbers on a whiteboard_

Vannessa Hudgens: that looks mildly interesting!

Rocket: we can ban together and do this!

_Active two minute fight scene, and envision Rocket and Babydoll kicking serious butt. Hey, this IS rated K+, don't yell at me for not saying ***._

Vanessa: well, we made it out alive.

Rocket: But Babydoll still won't speak!

Amber: but we all made it out alive.

GLaDoS: Not necessarily…

Rocket: who are you?

GLaDoS: i am your worst Nightmare. In the end, there will be cake.

Vanessa: What's with all these cake meme's?

_Babydoll pulls out a sword and charges toward GLaDoS, but her sword is reflected. then she grabs a portal gun, and somehow destroy's GLaDoS._

Rocket: how did you learn to do THAT? (Pause) OK, don't answer me.

Vanessa: Well, at least we made it too the end.

_Babydoll shoots a portal and everyone walks inside, and a large shout of FANMAD ends the skit._


	4. HGoT and CoB

_Skit #1: the hunger game of thrones_

_A shout of fan mad starts the skit._

Katniss: We've been out here for days, how much longer do we have to fight?

Peeta: according to my clock, until president snow is satisfied.

Announcer (_on intercom)_: We have reached the final 6 competitor's! Katniss, Peeta, The fresh prince of belair, Yami yugi, Odin, and Mark Zuckerburg.

Katniss: but he isn't even royalty!

Announcer: he's royalty on the internet! Anyway, you have 3 more days. Also, this isn't for the entertainment of the capitol anymore. You're playing for a spot in the iron throne of power. Good luck!

Peeta: That's good; the only tough guy left is Odin.

_The hunger game of thrones flashes on the screen on a mockingjay pin on fire._

Katniss: How are we supposed to kill them?

Peeta: easy. We just have to uh…. Discover their weaknesses?

Katniss: sounded easier when it was just kaito left.

Yami: Did somebody say Celtic Guardian?

Peeta: how did you even get Celtic out of Kaito?

Katniss: if you take away his deck, he won't be powerful anymore!

Yami: That won't work. I have an extra dis….s…ss…sssssskhhh.

Peeta: death is much more enjoyable when they are in the middle of a sentence.

Katniss: but we still have 3 more people to kill!

Peeta: No, Katniss look!

_The thing at the top shows the killed royalty. Yami, Will as the fresh prince, and Mark all appear on the screen._

Katniss: well, it was obvious Mark wouldn't make it. Using facebook as a weapon is just stupid.

Peeta: but that just leaves Odin.

Katniss: oh, right.

_Odin's name appears where the other names have along with the phrase: we are sorry, we forgot the god. Katniss and Peeta both win!_

Katniss: well, that was interesting.

Peeta: now we can leave this battleground for good and kick president snow out of….

_The screen showed this phrase: Oh, wait, we forgot it's THIS iron throne, and showed a toilet._

Peeta: well, at least we won the hunger game of thrones.

Katniss: I wonder what's going to happen next…

Announcer: next time Catching fire to the rain, Adele Joins the hunger games as the first ever musical tribute!

Adele: wait, I have stage fright! What is this the woods? This is horrible! I can't sing here! AUGGGGHHHH!

_Shouts of fan-mad goes to the next skit._

Peter: Guys! The franchise is almost over for us! What are we going to do? With Aslan dead, I don't think I can live anymore!

Susan: Snap out of it! We can make it back someday. We just have to use our IMAGINATION.

Edmund: but last time I did that, you said SpongeBob would slap me in the face!

Susan: I was still correct.

Lucy: I have an idea! It's a nice day out, let's go hang out in our backyard.

_Peter walks out then walks back in._

Peter: there are weird people out there. They look like teletubbies with some sort of disease.

Pablo (Backyardigans): It's adventure time in your backyard!

_The title "Chronicle's of Backyardigans" appears on screen with a fence behind it._

Peter: So, what exactly are we suppose to do?

Pablo: you can do anything!

Tasha: you can fly a kite!

Uniqua: you can climb a mountain!

Austin: you can build a castle out of nowhere!

Tyrone: you could imitate Pokémon for the fun of it!

Susan: but wouldn't that be copyright infringement?

Tyrone: we are all copyright infringement's of teletubbies, don't doubt us!

Pablo: and very soon, so will you!

Lucy: what would we be copyrighting?

Pablo: The chronicles of Narnia!

Susan: But that is what we're from…

Edmund: and we have a letter to prove it?

_One of the other Backyardigans whisper's something into Pablo's ear._

Pablo: it seem's like this is the wrong franchise. We're going to go mess with harry potter. Goodbye!

_The Backyardigans leave._

Peter: that was weird.

Susan: Well, let's go find Narnia now.

Lucy: Aw, but I'm tired. I was imitating a nidoqueen all day.

Edmund: Stop being such a nido-drama-queen.

_A shout of FANMAD ends the show._

Announcer: Next time on a special episode of FANMAD! Owen Wilson turns into a pony and he tries to crash the canter lot royal wedding, before he realizes the bride is nuts. When life gets thrown at you the wrong way, don't get even, just become a FAN and get MAD. FANMAD is new every time I feel like writing, only on ._  
_


	5. Death notebook and PJATTTIT

FANMAD episode 5: The death notebook / Percy Jackson and the trollympians: the internet thief

_A shout of FANMAD starts the skit. Enter Light Yagami._

Light: and that's how I found the death note after coming back from the Great War.

Misa: Wasn't that the time America Bombed us?

Light: No, no, that wasn't America. It was…. Um…. Phineas and ferb!

Phineas (from Phineas and ferb): Hey, Ferb, I know what were not going to do today!

Misa: That doesn't sound right.

Light: I'm in a hospital, nothing sounds right.

Misa: You know what, once we get out of the hospital, we should go to your summer home in California!

Light (to audience that isn't there): That can only end in death.

_Title: The death notebook_

_Scene goes to Lights home in California._

Misa: Now that were here, we can make the world a better place!

Light: if only we could make movies a better place.

_Shows Godzilla wrecking the Hollywood sign._

Misa: With the death note, we can!

Light: Not so fast, we need a plan so people don't figure out I'm not kira!

Misa: What's a Kira?

Light: Right, this is only the First movie.

Lawliet (eating ice cream from the parlor across the street): This is great ice cream. Flavored like Cake.

Light: L? How did you find me and Misa?

Lawliet: L? Who's L? My name is Lawliet.

Light: Oh… Amnesia, I guess.

Lawliet: no, diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

Misa: This may be the best time to do it.

_Writes down Lawliet in death note. 40 seconds later, dies from a heart attack._

Light: Now we can rest in Peace. Forever and Ever.

Misa: You want to go to bed now, Kira?

Light: its 4:00 pm. So, Yes!

_A shout of FANMAD skips to next skit_

Percy: *gasp for air*

Grover: 120 minutes Percy, you're a genius with water!

Percy: everyone is a genius with water.

Grover: Not Heatblast...

Heatblast (from Ben 10): ouch, water.

Percy: well, now we have to go to that museum.

Grover: yes, remember to get on the bus! *Grover exits*

Ms. Dodd's: I've been waiting for you, perceus Jackson.

_Ms. Dodd's turns into a kindly one or a fury._

Ms. Dodd's: Give it to me!

Percy: I don't know what you're talking about!

Ms. Dodd's: The internet, Percy, Give it up!

Percy: … Someone has got to be trolling me.

_Title: Percy Jackson and the trolympians: the internet thief_

Percy: Mr. Brunner! I got a fury on my tail, I don't know whats going on, and she says I stole the internet! Is that even possible?

Brunner: Percy, you are a son of Poseidon and I am a horse. Go to camp over here and reclaim the internet in 7 days of Zeus will kill more than just you.

Percy: that lightens up my self-esteem.

_At the campsite…_

Grover: Percy! You made it! Hades took your mother!

Percy: what? Why?

Grover: no reason. He has no internet connection.

Percy: wait, who's that?

Grover: that's annabeth, but she stereotypes everyone. Don't try too…

Percy (to annabeth): help me?

Annabeth: You're a Pedo bear. I'll help.

Percy: Ok lets go here.

_At a casino…_

Percy: where are we?

Grover: Isn't it obvious? Interscope records. They even have Captain American!

_Camera shows on stage._

Percy: that's lady gaga.

Grover: Eh. Close enough.

Annabeth: did you say bronies up? I'll KILL THEM ALL!

Grover: We better leave.

_At Hollywood sign_

Grover: This is where we get to the underworld.

Percy (picking up a cord): hey, Looks like his connection was just unplugged.

Grover: well, it was the entire worlds connection…

Hades: WHO TURNED ON MY INTER… Oh, Percy, thank Zeus. I'll give you anything. I can never go without my Ghostbook.

Percy: Give me my mom back!

Hades: here you go.

_Gives mom back._

Percy's mom: Percy! I love you, so sorry!

Percy: so…. Were good here?

Thalia (from the sea of monsters): not quite.

Grover: and that's why there shouldn't be a sequel to this movie.

_A shout of FANMAD ends the skit._


	6. TDI and Chernobog Diaries

**FANMAD episode 6: Total Disney Island and chernobog Diaries**

Announcer: welcome to another exciting episode of total Disney island! Unfortunately, we have absolutely no more Disney characters so the last 2 out on the scene standing right now are Aladdin and Maleficent, I wonder who is going to win?

Lilo (lilo and stitch): I want a clean fight with no alien weapons, flying carpets, or evil powers.

Aladdin (to confessional): no flying carpets? I wish Genie were here to see this.

Genie (appearing behind him): two wishes left, Al!

Maleficent: my evil powers will…

Lilo: did I just say none of that?

Aladdin: I don't even know what were supposed to be doing!

Lilo: it's obviously a fight to the death!

Aladdin: but this is Disney, there's no fighting! Just peace, love…

Mononoke (from the princess Mononoke dub): Shut up you ********** **** **** ^T&^^&#%^#&*#&$%$##!$^#$&*$%^^

Maleficent: You god &*%$##&**(^&^&$#$*()(*&%$#%^^#%#$

Lilo: Does that answer your question?

Aladdin: I can't find humor in this.

Lilo: what did you think Gwen thought when she lost the first season?

Aladdin: don't we have confessionals for that?

Stitch: gotcha tochin bochicha!

Maleficent: someone! Translate! NOW!

Lilo: he said ready set fight!

Stitch: Chika!

Aladdin: Alright, villainous scumbag, time to go back to…. *falls asleep*

Lilo: I said no witch powers!

Maleficent: I am a witch, you can't expect me to agree to rules.

*sora flies down from the ceiling*

Sora: stop it, maleficent!

Lilo: what is this, a SNL digital short?

Andy Samberg: Yes!

*outside of TV*

Grandpa Max (Ben10): why are we watching Saturday night live on a Wednesday?

Ben Tennyson (Ben10): who doesn't?

*fan mad skips to next skit*

Justin bieber: I really love the cold air running through my hair, but I can't help but feel scared.

Selena Gomez: because we are at an abandoned Mansion that's haunted by the bad acting of Will smith?

Justin: no, because Miley cyrus had to tag along with us.

Miley: Howdy y'all.

Selena: it's not that bad.

Justin: maybe, but Bridget mendler too? AND david henry?

Selena: oh, come on you would have brought them too.

Bridget: You can at least admit that!

David henry: yeah, we were both in the secret world of Arrietty.

Justin: yeah, but Tara strong was in Princess Mononoke.

*wind blows*

Miley: hey guys, I hear something.

Selena: it's coming from the top of that mountain!

*chernobog comes out and wrecks half the mountain side*

Justin: this is not my Vacation plan.

*Title: Chernobog diaries*

David: how do we stop it?

Selena: we have to make it think it's back in fantasia!

Justin: but how do we do that?

Bridget: wait until morning.

Miley: but that's like five hours from now.

David: maybe that kid knows how to speed up time.

Todd (from The replacements): *silence*

*there is a scream behind the five main characters*

David: what was that?

Todd: Chuckie.

Selena: I hope he means the rugrats.

Justin: hey, look, sunrise?

Miley: no, it's just walt Disney tryin' to fool us.

David: did anyone see where Bridget went?

Justin: I don't think anyone cares.

David: at least we made it out alive.

*chernobog grabs everyone and Miley is the only one left survived*

Miley: now I can finally lead my double life *Maniacle laughter*

*fanmad ends*


	7. MegaMad ICRJ

**Episode 7: Megamad/ ICarly Rae jepsen**

*scene in Dr. Willy's Lab, Megaman burst through wall*

Dr. Willy: Megaman, you came just in time to witness my newest Megacreation!

Megaman: Oh sure, now you use the megapuns.

Lan: Megaman, you can stop this creep! Just fire your arm cannon!

Megaman: I will not fire my lazer!

Lan: Just shoot.

*Megaman powers up a shot, but then a strange robot like thing blocks it*

Megaman: what the…?

Dr. Willy: I forgot to tell you, To beat my machine you have to beat my 2 new MegaRobot's, and the one half-robot.

Megaman: This is not a great start to my day.

*title: Megamad*

Dr. Willy: First up, my new MegaRobot aimed to take out the trash!

Wall-E: Time to take out trash.

Megaman: Oh yeah, you and what…. Oh, to heck with it.

*Fires an Arm Cannon*

Dr. Willy: So you can beat him, but can you beat a TITAN?

Cyborg: I have a lot better things to do that this.

Megaman: wait, your Half-Human?

Cyborg: Why does everybody ask me that? No, I'm shrek.

Donkey: And he still wanted to be with Fiona.

Megaman: But now you'll be with a fear-ona.

Cyborg: that makes less sense than the Plot of this game!

*Cyborg gets shot by an arm cannon*

Dr. Willy: Time for the last robot… please Welcome…

R.O.B: I was in Smash brothers…

Megaman: I already hate you.

R.O.B: hate does not compute. Illogical, illogical, illo….

*R.O.B's head blows up*

Megaman: that was faster than brawl's lag…

Dr. Willy: what isn't?

Megaman: Time to meet your Doom, Doctor!

Dr. Willy: Who?

*a light blinds the screen, roll comes in*

Roll: Megaman, you finally beat the Doctor!

Lan: I lost connection with Voice, but you did great.

Megaman: I was right, that was faster than brawl's lag…

*FANMAD skips to next skit*

Freddy: ICarly Starts in 5..4…3…2…

Carly: hello world Wide Webisode watchers! I'm carly!

Sam: and I am sam..

Freddy: and I'm…

Sam: Shut up, nobody likes you.

Carly: But everyone loves gibby!

Gibby: I'm gibby.

Carly: and today, my brother is going…

A Voice: Hold it right there!

Freddy: Who is that?

Sam: she isn't Victoria justice.

Carly RJ: That's right, and I'm taking over.

*Title: ICarly rae jepsen*

Carly: But you can't just barge in and take over our show!

Carly RJ: we bought the rights, Shay.

Freddy: yeah, our rights expired 3 months ago.

Sam: Freddy…

Carly: But this is our thing!

Carly RJ: but I'm doing all the heavy lifting!

Freddy: Actually, I'm holding the camera…

Sam: Go put your face in a bucket, benson…

Carly: How can you make it better than we already have?

Carly RJ: let me see, a number 1 hit song and a ton of puns, and I have the Curiosity to do so.

Sam: She does have a point…

Carly: then lets see how well you can do the show!

Carly RJ: I'll show you Both sides, now.

*too lazy to put the Webisode in, so enter whatever you can think of here*

Carly: Let us have the rights back!

Carly RJ: Why? So you can just call us, maybe?

Freddy: why does she keep referencing her own songs?

Sam: Shut up, and maybe you will understand.

Gibby: why am I still here?

Sam: alright, lets just go get lunch and talk it out.

Carly RJ: no, you can just talk to me.

*a shout of FANMAD ends the skit*


	8. Meta the Knight generator Rex Owen

**Episode 8: Meta the Knight/ Generator Rex Owen**

*a star crashes down from the sky*

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: Kirby did you see that just now?

Tuff: Ever since brawl, everyone has had stars, tiff.

Kirby: poyo!

Tiff: Well, we should check it out now.

*walks out to the star*

Tiff: Anyone in there?

Meta knight: where is my dad?

*Title: Meta the Knight*

Tiff: So, your dad has gone off deep into the universe and all you have left is a water-breathing dragon that looks like a squirtle and a sister?

Meta: No, my sister died.

Tuff: Awesome!

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: No, it's not.

Kirby: Poyo! Poy….yo!

Tiff: Kirby is trying to tell us something, look! Over there!

Dedede: With all of my waddle dee's and waddle do's I can defeat that wretched Kirby!

Escargoon: But, that's cheating, this is Nightmare Incorporated works your highness!

Dedede: Not if I'm using it, it's not!

Meta Knight: He looks evil…

Squirtle: Squirtle, Squirt!

Tuff: Go, Squirtle!

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: Too much Pokémon in this show.

Tuff: Well, this was dubbed by 4kids.

Meta knight: Stand down, Dedede!

Dedede: who are you?

Escargoon: he has a slight accent, sir.

Meta Knight: It's the mask.

Squirtle: Squirt!

Dedede: How are you going to…

*Uses Galaxia to cut Dedede's waddle generator*

Dedede & Escargoon: We're blasting off for the first time!

Tiff: You got him, but he will be back, you know.

Tuff: he's a mean spirited monster of a… what exactly is he?

Tiff: who cares?

Meta Knight: Then I guess I'll have to stay here for the remainder of the show…

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: Series, or no deal.

Meta Knight: Dang you all, 4kids!

*Shout of FANMAD skips to the next skit*

Agent Six: We have all the necessary equipment…

Bobo haha: do we even need a secret weapon?

Agent Six: No, no we don't.

Bobo: then why do we have to make one?

Agent Six: Why not?

*presses a bunch of buttons on the machine used to create the "secret weapon"*

Agent: here it is! The government's newest weapon! Generator…

Rex Owen (Dinosaur King): Did someone say Amazing?

*Title: Generator Rex Owen*

Agent 6: who are you?

Rex: I'm Rex Owen, here to defeat you E.D.O's.

Bobo: what's a E.D.O?

Rex Owen: Extinct Dinosaur Occupator's.

Bobo: like the ones on Wall Street?

Rex Owen: More like the one's on Jurassic Park.

Bobo: then who do we need to beat?

*enter DK villian's*

Ursula: To protect the world from Eternal extinction…

Zander: To unite all people within this devastation…

Ursula: To unite the Evil's of Prehistoric Love…

Zander: To extend our reach to the cosmos above…

Ursula: Ursula…

Zander: Zander…

Ursula: May the E.D.O's blast off to the speed of Sound…

Zander: Surrender now, or fear our Might!

Dr. Z: yes, tell the *******!

Rex Owen: Much more like the original show now.

Dr. Z: Well, **** you and all your **** too!

Ursula: Dr. this is a kid's Show!

Dr. Z: oh, well, ****** ******* **** ******* ****** ***** ******* Ursula!

Rex owen: didn't we go over that Cussing isn't ****ing Funny?

*Rex hits the E.D.O's and blast them off*

Agent 6: well, now the world is safe once again.

Bobo: yeah, well take that Rotten Tomato!

Rex Owen: Why? Your show got bad reviews?

Agent 6: No, we weren't even on the list…

Bobo: because Pokémon is better than us.

*Skit ends with a shout of FANMAD*


	9. GiBMiBttF

**FANMAD: Groovin in Black/ Men in Black to the future**

Arthur Kipps: This doesn't seem like a bad house.

Salesman: There is a pretty bad legend to it, though.

Arthur: Why do you say that?

Salesman: a guy named David Spade owned this house before, but he wasn't david spade.

Arthur: Then who was he?

Salesman: Said he was a Llama.

*Title: Groovin' in Black*

Arthur: is there more?

Salesman: Yeah, Maybe. Enjoy your new house, kid.

Arthur: well this isn't so bad, I have a small TV set and a bed, nothing could possibly…

*An animal runs in front of the window*

Arthur: What was that?

Kuzco: I am a Llama!

Arthur: who are you?

Kuzco: well, I was a donkey, but Now I'm a Llama.

Arthur: that's… Horrid. I must tell Elisabeth! She will know what to do!

*Runs to said room*

Arthur: Elisabeth! I have a Llama down stairs and…

Elisabeth: Grunnnnnnnttttttttt…..

Arthur: what?

Elisabeth: Autocorrected I ment Krunnnnnnnkkkkkkkkk…..

Arthur: That makes much more sense.

Elisabeth: the key to leaving is in this picture…

Arthur: a woman killing herself?

Elisabeth: the other side…

Arthur: A pony from The Adventures of Bon-bon?

Elisabeth: No, the other, other side…

Arthur: But there are only… Oh, that side. Thank you Elisa… Krunk.

*Runs to the kitchen*

Arthur: Llama guy: drink this!

Kuzco (in human form): great malina, I'm saved! I better go start a new School with my massive amounts of Money!

*Runs off*

Arthur: But I just saved… oh, to heck with it.

*Arthur Shoots himself in the head and the Skit ends*

Luna: hello, my name is Luna Lovegood. You may know me, you may not, but I am here to introduce you to some spectacular creations.

Random Kid: That sounds great! What are they?

Luna: Moon frog Shoes. Made out of real Moon Frog, They are the most comfortable shoes known to existence.

Random kid: Wait, moon frogs don't exist!

Luna: that's what harry and Hermione said before the Nargle Mistletoe.

Random Kid: but those don't exist either!

Luna: oh to heck with you.

Narrarator: Moon Frog Shoes. You may never need real shoes again!

Luna: get a free coupon with every purchase of the quibbler!

*a shout of FANMAD ends the commercial*

Agent J: Yo! I need agent K out here as soon as possible.

Agent O: J, K has been dead for a while now.

J: you fo' real? Man, I need to catch up on my tumblr. Dang you, TMZ!

O: you do realize that you can go back in time to save him, right?

J: No Joke? Give me the best time machine you got, sister.

O: In the basement, third to the left. It's Black. You can't miss it.

J(in the basement): Hey, this looks like that car from, Nah, It can't be.

*Hops in the car*

J: men In Black go Black to the Future! God, I'm funny.

*Title: Men in black to the future*

Young K: I'll be right with you, ok, ok, ok, goodbye. What do you need, sir?

J: K, are you sure this is the right movie? I mean look, you got in the same bed as yo' mom 10 minutes ago!

Young K: Where did you get that picture?

J: Facebook.

Young K: what is a "Facebook"?

J: whatever. We need to stop the onslaught of Aliens.

*a small yellow mouse flies down from the ceiling*

Young K: We are learning to trust these things known as Pokémon. There is no need for…

J: you want me to show you the future?

Young K: Sure why not?

J: yo' dead, homie.

Young K: Fine, we will do things your way.

J: Excellent. Now, how do I get back to my own future?

Young K: you don't know?

J: Of course I don't know, fool! Jaden is much for versatile than you are.

Young k: Just take ours…

*Shows the exact same car J used to get to the past*

J: that has some pretty dang good lifespan if it lasted that long.

Young K: it last 3 years.

J: that is the biggest lie I have ever heard.

*Gets into the Car and gets back to the present, or, using the repeated title, Black to the future*

J: Yo guys I'm back!

O: great, you still have a ton more paperwork to do.

J: This was not a smart choice for me.

Marty Mcfly(Back to the future): and that's why we have Tron!

*a shout of FANMAD ends the Skit*


	10. Invader Misa Send Past This Park

**Episode 11: Invader Misa/ Send past This Park**

Almighty Tallest: it is officially over! The last season was cancelled! What shall we do?

Other Almighty Tallest: We must create a new series in which the Main Character takes over the world!

AT: But who? Who shall be so acknowledgeable?

OAT: I have a pretty good idea, since her mind is already messed up!

At: is It ZIM?

OAT: Noooo… for all we know, Zim isn't a female alien!

AT: Then who? Who shall help us achieve our goals?

*Misa walks in with a death note*

Misa Amane: I'm going to sing the death song now!

*Title: Invader Misa. Misa sings the death song, which is just 'Call me, maybe', but every other word is death*

*Misa lands on the earth, somewhere near Tokyo*

Misa: How will I start my eventual takeover of the planet? Killing Innocent people or acting like I am in love with a guy to figure out his secrets?

News reporter (on a giant screen): and that pretty much wraps up the daily news. But today, 42 hundred people died by the hands of Kira.

Misa: That is exactly where I will go with this, then.

*Runs down the street, and into Light*

Light: Watch it; I'm trying to get somewhere.

Ryuk (the shinigami): Light, you got another apple for me?

Misa: That… That… Did I touch your death note by accident?

Ryuk: probably.

Misa (Thinking): I have an idea! I'll pretend to be in love with him since I am 99.999999999999999999% sure the first guy I run into is kira, and fall in love with him!

Misa (outloud): So…. You wanna grab a beer or something?

Light: yeah sure…

*5 beers later…*

Misa: so I was like 'YEAH, oh baby give it to me right now' but the guy at the karaoke didn't realize that I was singing 'say yes' by girls generation and he started trying to get into my pants! It almost worked, though. So much! So much S-

AT: MISA AMANE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE DUE TO THIS BEING A KIDS SHOW!

Misa (Still Heavily Drunk): Oh yeah? Then why should I care?

OAT: WE ARE SENDING YOU BACK TO OUR PLANET!

Light: Planet 51?

OAT: actually, planet 52. We ran out of room.

Misa: yeah, alright, ok…

*Misa Leaves*

Light: Ryuk, Grab me another beer, I have a new show to steal.

*a shout of FANMAD moves the skit along*

Guy near a cage: Dude, I wouldn't go in that if I were you…

Other Guy near the same cage: Why? What could possibly go wrong inside a cage like this?

GNAC: Well, That cage contains some of the most evil and forgotten dinosaurs the world has ever known.

OGNTSC: Oh, well I guess that would mean the guy from UP or that guy who died is in this cage, right?

GNAC: No, newer, but less obnoxious dinosaurs

OGNTSC: So, Like kasha?

GNAC: Yeah, that kinda Dinosaur.

OGNTSC: Oh, alright, here goes nothing, then.

*OGNTSC walks near the cage but gets pulled in*

GNAC: hey! Wait, Look, Listen! … No response, huh? I'll tell your wife you won't be home for dinner! Hey, are you actually dead or are you just messing with me? Oh, ok then. Guess we won't allow any more mail into this park.

*Title: Send Past This Park*

Alan grant: So, why are we here again?

John Hammond: So we can test drive this park of prehistoric dinosaurs!

Ian Malcolm: Right, because there are actually dinosaurs in this park.

John: there is, Turn around!

Ian: But that is just an overused character from The Land before Time!

Little Foot (all grown up): But I was reborn, so there is a difference!

John: it's ok, we have a Sharp Tooth!

Alan: Sharp tooth?

Ian: Edward Cullen is in this park?

John: I meant T-rex.

Rex owen (Dinosaur King): and carnotaurus gets no credit? Come on, ace.

John: why don't you test drive it? Off you go!

*Riding past all the exhibits*

Alan: have you noticed how none of the exhibits actually have dinosaurs in them?

Ian: No, I was too busy looking at Lauren Coleman's Website for the rest of this crap in the movie.

Alan: then why are we out of power near the T-Rex cage?

Rex Raptor (Yu-Gi-Oh): two headed T-rex! I summon you to the field!

Alan: should we run?

Ian: I love that idea.

*Ian and Alan run away for their lives before stopped by John*

Alan: Why aren't you moving?

*John pulls out a remote control, presses a button, and everything falls down*

John: these aren't real dinosaurs, there just remote controlled!

Alan: Where did you buy things like that?

John: , for all your movie buying needs. We also have a golden ring, but who knows what that's for.

Ian: I think leaving would be a good option right now.

Alan: will I see any of you again?

John: of course you will! There are two more movies after this!

*A shout of FANMAD ends the episode*


	11. HSS The Snorlax

**FANMAD 12: High School Seussical/ The Snorlax**

Troy: Great job gang! Now we can get to work on next years musical!

Gabriella: Next years? Troy, we have 1 year left here at Sam I am High!

*Shows a picture of the high school*

Troy: And that's why I've already decided our next play!

Chad: What stupid messed up play are we going to take up that will be worse than the actual movie?

Troy: The biggest and best! We're doing Seussical!

Chad: I knew this couldn't end well.

*Title: High school Seussical*

Troy: Ok everyone! Let's get to work!

Sharpay: I got the Elephant costume!

Ryan: I got the Hat!

Chad: I lost my interest.

Gabriella: Troy, but we can't go on like this forever!

Troy: it's fine; I got Mike Myers to direct this whole shindig!

Mike: I was also in Shrek!

Troy: and he was The Cat in the Hat!

Gabriella: But wouldn't that mean…?

Troy: no time, the show is about to start!

*Sound of the audience clapping applauds to the start of something dreadful*

Chad (As the cat): Once a long time ago there was an elephant…

Ryan (as the elephant): what can an elephant do in these times of economic trouble?

Chad: Then, the elephant met a bunch of small people called the Who's?

Ryan: Who are you?

Troy (as a who): Exactly!

Person in audience: who directed this?

Person next to that guy: I don't know, but his directing stinks. Let's bail.

*Two people get up and leave, 2 hours later*

Chad: and that's how the land of the Who's we're saved by an elephant.

*Mike Myers stands and claps*

Troy: where did everyone else go?

Chad: I don't know, but the newspaper says that John carter grossed 50% more than it already had after this performance.

Troy: Then we need to work on this and get better and next time do it with more enthusiasm! Isn't that…

*Everyone bolts out of the theater*

Troy: Ehh, at least I have Dr. Seuss.

*Sits down and reads Green eggs and ham as the scene goes to the next skit*

Ted: I need to find a tree so I can impress country superstar Taylor swift… wait, wrong picture…

*shows his grandmother Norma a picture of Audrey*

Norma: You know there is a thing that might be able to help you… I don't know if the trees can help, but he is a wise old… whatever he is.

Ted: tell me where I can find him!

Norma: You have to go along a road until you reach a large sleeping bear. Then you have to play this.

*Gives ted the Poke flute*

Ted: What is this? I can't play a flute!

Norma: It's the only way to wake The Snorlax…

Ted: the Snorlax? What is a…

*Five minutes later, in front of the block in the road*

Ted: Ohhh….

*Title: The Snorlax*

Ted: Mr. Snorlax, I need you to help me find a real tree for my girl… well, she won't be my girlfriend until the end of the movie, but…

Snorlax: Snooooooooooooore…..

Ted: Oh right, the flute.

*Plays the flute to awaken the Snorlax*

Snorlax: Snoooooooooore?

Ted: I need to find a real tree, for this girl.

Snorlax: Snore? Lax… Snorlax.

Ted: It would really be helpful if you could speak English.

Snorlax: Snorlax!

*Snorlax points in a direction to help young ted win over his girl, ted runs that direction and ends up near a bank*

Meowth: That's right, Get outta here you lazy rodents!

Jessie: But we just needed a piece of wood!

James: So we don't freeze at night.

Meowth: I don't care, you two need all the death you can get. *Looks at ted* Whadda you want?

Ted: I need a tree to show my girlfriend.

Meowth: Trees ain't easy to come by, yaknow.

Ted: Please, I really need this.

Meowth: Were's da dough?

*places 1000 poke on meowth's desk*

Meowth: Deal. Here's ya tree. Scram!

*Back in Threed-whatever*

Ted: Audrey! It took a lot of strength, but I found you this tree.

Audrey: Ted, I'm 3 years older than you.

Ted: I don't care.

Norma: And that's the story of how Ted realized that dating people his own age is much better than dating someone 3 years older. Now come on, Morgan, we got a plane to catch.

*Norma Takes off with Morgan Freeman and the skit ends*


	12. Cabin Mr Rogers

_**Episode 11: Cabin in the hundred acre woods/ Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Watch**_

*A shout of FANMAD starts the first skit*

Christopher: My name is Christopher Robin. A while ago, I was a big star of a show called "Winnie the pooh", but everyone forgot who I was and I found myself as a normal high school student. During my senior year, two scientists brought me and 3 of my friends to a cabin in the near woods. Something about the woods reminded me of something, but I can't remember what.

Justin bieber: Who are you talking too?

Chris: Can't I just narrarate on my own?

Justin: Stop answering my Questions with other Questions!

Chris: Well don't ask my crush to prom!

Selena: That won't be a problem.

Justin: R...right, it w-w-won't.

Chris: You have a painful stutter.

Miley: better than being on a children's TV show.

*Title: Cabin in the hundred acre woods*

Chris: Hey, guys, does anyone here a sound from outside?

Owl: Who?

Chris: You know, like an Owl.

Owl: Who?

Chris: a big bird like nocturnal animal?

Owl: Who?

Chris: Guys, You know "who" I'm talking about.

Justin: We're not asking anything.

Miley: Hey, guys, the honey is gone!

Selena: And the carrots!

Justin: And the… wait, what else to tiggers like? Jumping, was it?

Tigger (Echo): HuHuHu! The wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one!

Miley: I- I'm getting out of here!

Chris: Miley! (Thunder) Justin! Selena!

Sound from the darkness: thank goodness the power is out; my tummy is getting kinda rumbly.

Chris: No… way, not you, Pooh!

Pooh: You forgot about us for the last time, Christopher. Now its time to pay.

*Screams are heard from the cabin as the scene shifts to Justin & Selena*

Justin: You think this movie will get a sequel?

Selena: Did JONAS get a second season?

Justin: Fair enough.

*A shout of MAD ends the skit*

Evan: I loved the small town of Glenview, so many nice people, a ton of ethnicities, such as King Friday and prince Tuesday, and Anna Platypus, but all of that changed one day when a strange death happened and I started a neighborhood watch. Now that this is settled, tell me about yourselves.

Bob: Well, I need to protect my wonderful daughter and this is a great opportunity to do just that.

Franklin: I was rejected from the police force.

Jamarcus: I needed a more free time after finishing up The IT crowd.

Evan: Well that's settled; now let's go kick some alien butt, neighbors.

*Title: Mr. Roger's Neighborhood Watch*

Evan: Guys look at this; I think I found our first clue.

Jamarcus: It looks like a box.

Franklin: No, it looks like an Omnitrix.

Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls): No, it's mine! Now get off my lawn!

Evan: Sir, we just need to take this for some scientific….

Fuzzy: I don't need none of yer scientific bullcrud, just get yer butts auff my lawn, maggots!

Evan (to Jamarcus): Get the cube.

*Three hours later*

Evan: what could it be?

Franklin: we already confirmed it's an Omnitrix.

Evan: King Friday wouldn't say it's an Omnitrix.

Jamarcus: who said this was the work of the king?

Bob: yeah, the king wouldn't not untell us what this thing is. I'm leaving.

Franklin: yeah, so am I.

Bob: wait, this is my house, kick Evan out.

*3 days later*

Evan: I just don't know what to do.

Jamarcus: maybe you could apologize.

Evan: I'm not talking to you.

Mr. Rogers: Neighbor, you can just apologize.

Evan: Great idea!

Jamarcus: But that's what I just said.

Evan: it doesn't matter.

*at bob's house*

Bob: what do you want?

Evan: I'm sorry. Oh, and franklin was right. Vilgax is now attacking the city.

*Shows Vilgax destroying trolley the train*

Vilgax: Suckers.

Jamarcus: Guys, I have a secret. I am actually a heatblast.

Bob: That's not surprising.

Franklin: yeah, everyone was kind of suspicious.

Jamarcus: Just thought I should point it out.

Evan: So what are we going to do?

*Vilgax shoots a beam and kills the neighborhood watch*

Vilgax: Suckers.

Mr. Rogers (Grabbing Vilgax): That's not being a good neighbor.

*Mr. Rogers throws Vilgax out the window and the skit ends with a shout of FANMAD*


	13. LoS mWwM

**Episode 14: The Legend of Sora/ My Week with Marley**

Tenzin: I am here to take the Avatar from your hands!

Avatar Parent 1: Oh thank goodness, we never thought you would ask. Sora!

Tenzin: wait, but isn't the Avatar supposed to be female?

Avatar Parent 2: I guess so, but that doesn't wait, didn't you say Korra?

Avatar Parent 1: I thought I did.

Tenzin: Then who did you…

*a large hole appears in the doorway behind Tenzin*

Sora: Blizzard!*shoots Ice water* Fire! *shoots fire* Goofy! *calls on goofy and he falls from the sky to create a huge mark on the floor, otherwise known as earth bending*

Avatar Parent 2: we still don't know how to deal with this kid.

*Title: The legend of Sora*

Sora: Alright, Goofy, Let's head to republic city to try and lock the keyhole!

Goofy: But sora, everyone thinks you're the avatar!

Sora: What's an Avatar?

Random Citizen: Hey guys, it's the avatar!

Sora: we better run.

*Sora and goofy run away to run into mako and Bolin*

Bolin: we need one more bender to take part in the match, will you do it avatar?

Sora: Uhm… Sure. Who are our opponents?

Bolin: a giant octopus and a guy with a hook on his Left hand? No, his right!

Sora: Maybe another time.

Bolin: Oh, and Amon is going to take away their power's.

*sora runs away as fast as he can to a nearby hideout in which Amon is hiding*

Sora: I found you, Amon!

Amon: Sora, It has been awhile.

Sora: wait a minute, you're not Amon! Reveal yourself, Xehanort!

Amon: I hate this mask anyway. Too many evil villains in mask nowadays.

Paradox *from Yu-Gi-Oh*: My mask gives character!

Sora: Fire! Blizzard! Fire! Fire! It's not working, Goofy!

Goofy: Hyuck, use the last element!

Sora: Fine, Aero!

*a blast is heard and Amon is shot out from the building into water*

Amon: You are so dead, Avatar Sora!

Same Random Citizen: hey guys, Amon is actually just Xehanort without a mask!

Amon: Curses, time to terrorize another world.

Tenzin: Sora, you did it. You stopped Amon and Locked the Keyhole. I proudly announce today in you're…

*Another wall blows up in the side of the church where the ceremony is held*

Korra: hey Guys, after some intense training, your avatar is back to save you from Amon!

*The crowd goes silent and Tenzin stares at sora*

Sora: I'm just going to leave now…

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit*

Colin Clark: I need a perfect person to help me make a documentary about how music persuades the common stereotype that all white people are jerks. Good thing I have come to McKinley High School to totally support my cause! *walks inside* Excuse me; I need a white non-jerk who can help me make a documentary!

Sue Sylvester: Get the Hell out of my office.

Colin: Excuse me, Principal, I need to… *slams door, walks down to auditorium* I can't believe I can't find a single non white… Excuse me miss, I need a White Non-jerk to make a documentary about!

Marley Rose: Sure, I'll help.

*Title: My Week with Marley*

Colin: So how do you want to execute this? With a dramatic pose, a stunning entry, I know! How about a small dance number!

Marley: why don't we do a song?

Colin: but that will take forev…* she pulls out a guitar and starts playing* Works for me.

Marley *in a song titled the same as the skit and sung to the tune of Rolling in the deep* There's a fire drowning in my heart

The turnabout is bringing me out the dark

Roll your teeth about how no one else is me

You think this game isn't the way it always seems

The stars of this doc

Leads me to start

About how we can't understand it all

The Making of all rock

Starts with Glee jocks

That's why we have to sing that

Glee is gonna have it all

Rolling with the gleeks

We put the Lyrics in our head

And we sing it

To our beat

Colin: Ok… that was… Good… heh. *walks out of the room silently as she keeps singing, then she finally notices after the song is over*

Marley: Why is it all good Music shows leave out the best musician?

Justin Bieber: I haven't made an appearance on glee yet.

Marley: I said "best musician's" not "Rebecca Black supporters"

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit before the argument could escalate*


	14. MPX IS0

**MegaProject X/Infinite Straight-os**

Dr. Willy: Megaman, It is time for you to die!

Megaman: I will never give in to you!

Dr. Willy: You must, or else you will be out of extra Lifes!

*Megaman turns into Megaman X and blast Dr. Willy into space*

Roll: Megaman! You defeated Dr. Willy! Great job!

Megaman: it was nothing.

Gutsman: for your accomplishment, we threw a party at your house and invited every robot we know!

Megaman: this is not going to end well.

*Title: MegaProject X*

Megaman: So, how many robots are here?

Roll: well, over there is WALL-E…

WALL-E: Waaaaalllllllleeeeeeeee…..

Megaman: Yes, we know that's your name.

WALL-E: MeEgamaAn….

Megaman: Is there anyone else.

*WALL-E spits out Zero into a cubic figure*

Zero: That was worse than what Nicki Minaj did…

*Shows Nicki Minaj in a robotic outfit dancing terribly*

Roll: What are they doing with that dog?

*Runs over to a robotic dog surrounded by a ton of Pop Culture Robots*

Jimmy Neutron: Goddard! No!

Megaman: Wait, he isn't a robot!

Gutsman: Neither is Cyborg, but we let him in too.

Roll: We also sent in Robot Jones, but he left early.

Optimus Prime *busting the house*: Freeze! It's 12:00 am and this party needs to stop!

Megaman: Why didn't you invite Optimus?

Roll: Bumblebee was already invited; we couldn't have two of the same creatures.

Robocop: Bumblebee is in the pool.

Megaman: You brought a Pool to a robot party?

Roll: Can't please everyone.

Cyborg *near the pool* Teen Titan's, Go!

Megaman: They aren't robots!

Gutsman: Why are there more robots then we invited?

Roll: YouTube?

*after the party*

Lan: You destroyed the House; there is a car in the swimming pool! We don't even own a car!

Megaman: In my defense, it was Gutsman's Idea.

*a shout of FANMAD ends the skit*

Chifuyu: 3 years ago, Tabane Shinonono made a robotic suit that crossed over Gundam and Evangelion, but in the end only girls could pilot them and you could actually see their faces and well, a lot of other things. But, 3 years afterward, my idiot brother snuck into the training room to try and destroy one of them.

Ichika: I did not!

Chifuyu: But when he did, The Mecha Suit went responded to him and now he is in an all-girl school learning to pilot something he has no idea how to work. We only have one name for this instance, and that is…

*Title: Infinite Straight-os*

Ichika: Houki! I haven't seen you since 4th grade!

Houki: Don't call me Houki.

Random Girl #1: did you see that new guy? He was hot!

Random Girl #2: You mean Ichika?

RG#1: no, Charles! He's like France from hetalia, but better!

Ichika: What?

Cecilia: I challenge you to a IS battle!

Charles: I want to do that too!

Rin: I challenge you all! As a Representative contender, I must beat you all.

Laura: I must defeat the man who shamed my mentor!

Houki: Eh, what the heck.

Ichika: I have no Idea what's going on anymore.

Chifuyu: You're in a Harem, and you must get out of it by choosing one person. Oh, and there is a rogue IS outside planning to destroy the school.

Ichika *transformed into his outfit with the 5 girls behind him*: I still don't know what I am doing, but I will destroy you for Houki!

Houki: What?

Charles, Rin, Laura, and Cecilia: We agree WHAT?!

*Ichika defeats some random IS that appeared in like 10 seconds and grabs on to Houki falling down from the sky, and saves her fall*

Houki: Ichika, I'm straight.

Ichika: I know, so am I. that's why I have an Infinite Straight-os.

Houki: It's actually called Infinite Stratos.

Ichika: What?

Chifuyu: I lied to you.

Tabane Shinonono: So did I. to everyone. Guys can control IS's with my permission.

Rin: So this is a crossover of Gundam and Evangelion, with spaces to see women's faces and other areas?

Tabane: That's it!

Ichika: I am going to be confused for the rest of my life.

*a shout of FANMAD ends the skit*


	15. The Revenger's and Dark Wall Shadows

**The Revenger's/Dark Wall Shadows**

Nick Fury: So your telling me, that this cube *picks up the cube* has mass control over time and space?

Phil: That's what the Wikipedia site tells us.

Nick: and how do you even want us to protect it? Just let some evil villain with a giant pogo stick that turns into a magical rod come and take it out of our hands?

*Loki jumps on a pogo stick, takes the cube, and takes over a few of the people that were supposed to protect it*

Loki: That does sound like a marvelous idea. Let me try that. *Loki jumps out of the window*

Phil: He does know were on a plane, right?

Black Widow: Yes, but now he's floating in the sky.

Loki *from out the window*: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Nick: Well, now we have to get the most hard hitting superhero team that money can buy to take revenge on Loki!

Phil: the A team is not available right now, Mr. Fury.

Nick: Oh. Then get one from our Universe!

*Title: The Revengers*

Captain America: Alright, Chief! What do you need me to do? Take down some pesky teenager with my shield?

Nick: No, we need you to get out and stop Loki from destroying the universe.

America: with his magical staff, right?

Widow: Actually, with his Magical Cube.

America: Okay… so where exactly is he?

Nick: I don't know. Go find him yourself. *pushes him off the plane*

Widow: He does know where on a plane, right?

Phil: Just let him go with it.

Loki: and so, with this cube, I shall destroy all of you with my…. *America falls on him, shield in front*

America: well, that's what I call a safe landing.

Loki: Captain America, you and all your other superheroes will pay for this.

*Iron Man, Thor, and Bruce Banner turning into hulk all fall on Loki*

Loki: why does this always happen to me?

Iron Man: revengers, assemble!

America: That's my line!

Thor: neigh, it's thy line!

Hulk *Now full hulk*: No, It Hulk's line!

America: Whoevers line it is, let's just go stop Loki!

Iron Man: he's gone.

America: Alright, back to the plane.

*Music that sounds like your returning to a place you once were in superhero cartoons*

Nick: You failed to Revenge Loki?

America: He left.

Nick: He's on the Empire state Building, he's hard to miss! Go, Go, Go! *Tosses everyone out of the plane a third time*

Widow: He does know we are on a plane, right?

Nick: Yes I know I'm on a plane!

*at the empire state building*

Loki: Well, Captain America and the Revengateer's, we meet again. Although now I have the power of the gods on my side!

Thor: Brother, we are God's, and they would never join you!

Loki: Not the Norse gods!

*Lightning strikes the top*

America: the Greek gods?

Iron Man: But they aren't in this movie!

*Percy Jackson and Luke fly across the screen fighting over the Master Boat*

Thor: Weirder things have happened.

Iron Man: Let's be done with this, then!

*Iron Man pushes loki into the hole in the clouds*

Widow: That does solve everything, but where did the Cube go?

*Everyone looks at the screen when a large shout of FANMAD goes to the next scene*

Willie: Looks like the time has come, master. Wake up from your endless slumber and show the world your….

Barnabas: I'm already awake, you dolt.

Willie: My apologies, sir. We have guest waiting for you.

Barnabas: and who might they be? Hopefully not the original television actors.

Willie: Much worse, sir. They are looking for… a "duel".

Barnabas: a Duel? As in, with swords and stuff?

Willie: No, sir, with trading Cards.

Barnabas: are these cards affiliated with Magic: the Gathering?

Willie: No sir.

Barnabas: Well, then, bring them in.

Willie: Yes Sir.

*hums to himself while waiting*

Willie: here they are sir.

Jaden Yuki: it's time to get your game on!

Yusei Futo: and to take this game into overdrive!

Yami Yugi: Without making complete fools of ourselves!

Barnabas: You're already there.

*Title: Dark Wall Shadows*

Jaden: so vampire dude, how about taking on my kuriboh with whatever you got?

Barnabas: I don't know what a Kuriboh is.

Yusei: that might be a good thing.

Yami: how can you not know what duel monsters are? It's the most important card game in the world!

Barnabas: which world are you referring too, because it's not this one.

Jaden: yeah, right. I summon elemental hero Neos in attack mode!

Barnabas: did you just summon a monster without engaging in a duel?

Jaden: Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I did.

Barnabas: there's a god card in the back.

*Jaden runs off to the backyard*

Yusei: But you said you didn't know what this card game was!

Barnabas: I have my ways.

Yami: I don't believe you.

Barnabas: you look good in a tutu, why don't you go take a picture in the photo room?

Yami: Great idea! *Runs off*

Yusei: I'm not leaving without a duel.

Barnabas: I don't play card games.

Yusei: then what must we do?

Barnabas: let's do this 18th century style.

*Scene changes to a giant log in a ditch with Yusei on one side and Barnabas on the other side*

Barnabas: The rules are simple. You're a warlock, prove me wrong.

Yusei: that's 14th century Salem, not 18th century anywhere!

Barnabas: Like I said, prove me wrong.

*a battle engages with both of the fighters hitting each other with giant sticks that don't hurt. In the end, Barnabas hits Yusei off the cliff.*

Barnabas: Never mess with an Immortal.

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit.*


	16. L&S Perfect and Girl VS PM

**Lilo and Stitch Perfect/Girl VS. Pocket Monster**

*A shout of FANMAD starts the skit*

Beca: I can't believe you actually got me into Barden Academy!

Beca's Dad: There are so many faces here and you can get a college education!

Beca: That's cool.

Dad: Do you know who your roommate is?

Beca: Nope.

*a girl with no facial expressions enters the room*

Dad: Well, have fun!

*Dad slams the door*

Beca: So, Who are you?

Girl: Is that really important?

Beca: Guess not.

Girl: I'm going to the fair.

Beca: Why?

Girl: there's a Disney Fair going on.

Beca: A Disney fair?

*Goes down and notices the amount of Disney Character's around the area*

Beca: Hey! You!

*A guy turns around*

Beca: What is going on?

Guy: A fair is going on! You should sign up with the barden Isabella's. They have a new recruit this year.

Beca: Where are they?

Guy: Over there?

Isabella (Phineas and Ferb): hey! What'cha doin?

Lilo (Lilo and stitch): I'm going to become the next top Acapella group!

*Title: Lilo and Stitch Perfect*

Beca: I want to join the club…

Isabella: Sorry, we don't allow Brunette's here.

Beca: But you are Brunette.

Isabella: Then go ahead. Just don't have anything to do with the Treble Creators. They're a bad group.

Beca: What's so bad about them?

*Points at the group with Jafar singing loudly*

Beca: Oh.

Lilo: Practice starts at 3:00. We're singing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!"

Beca: We only do Disney songs?

*Scene cuts to the Club scene*

Isabella: So we have Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Snow white as the Sopranos. We got everyone else, excluding Kristin Stewart and Beca for The higher notes, and The other two for whatever.

Beca *To Kristin*: Aren't you my roommate?

Kristin: So?

Beca: Ok, let's get started!

*Five hours later*

Guy from earlier: You busy?

Beca: Of course not. Who are you?

GFE: My Name is Austin Moon. I was recently accepted into the Treble creator's.

Beca: I can't be seen with you.

Austin: So you're an Isabella?

Beca: Yeah.

Austin: Just check these out. *Hands over movies* they'd be good for you.

Beca: WALL-E and Beauty and the Beast? Did you specifically pick these out?

Austin: tch, no.

*five months later*

Lilo: So, by some miraculous event, we are in the nationals and on this bus.

Rapunzel *Driving Bus*: That's cool.

Kristin: Aren't you a little young to be driving a bus?

Rapunzel: No, I'm 17.

Isabella: It's a difficult thing to explain.

*At the Nationals*

Announcer: That was the Barden Academy's Treble creators. What a wonderful group. I just hope the Barden Isabella's don't sing Hawaiian roller coaster ride for the third year in a row.

MC: And now, the Barden Isabella's!

*Sings a short version of Heartbeat beat by Austin moon and the entire audience claps, then afterwards…*

Austin: You used my song.

Beca: Did you want me to sing The Beauty and the Beast theme song?

Austin: Kind of.

Phineas*Back at the house*: and that's what we did today.

Candence: You weren't in that story.

Phineas: You're right, that would have made a much better plot.

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit*

Skylar: But I want to go to the party!

Skylar's mom: Sorry, but February 14th isn't a good night.

Skylar: The 14th? I thought today was Halloween?

Her Dad: Nope. Says on this calendar it's the 14th.

Skylar: I hate you! *runs up stairs*

Mom: Let's leave now.

Dad: On it.

Cobb: *Knocking* Skylar? I can get you out of the house.

Skylar: How?

Cobb: With My Charizard.

Charizard: *Roars*

Skylar: How did you get that?

Cobb: Well, I was a Pokémon Trainer back in the day, that used to be a charmander. And Your parents are Pokémon Masters.

Skylar: Does that mean?

Cobb: You're a fifth Generation Pokémon Master.

Skylar: There go all of my dreams.

*Title: Girl VS. Pocket Monster*

*On the Charizard*

Cobb: Now Remember, there are 649 Pokémon out there, but you don't have to destroy all of them. Just make them faint.

Skylar: That's too much to do!

Cobb: Don't stress and practice on that.

*A Zekrom roars in the distance*

Skylar: I don't even have a Pokemon!

Cobb: You have a Charizard.

Charizard: *Roars Louder*

Cobb: You do not have a Charizard. Have a Squirtle.

*Gives her a Pokeball*

Skylar: What am I supposed to do with this?

Cobb: Throw it.

*Throws the pokeball and releases an Arceus*

Cobb: Your parent's never told me they had The Arceus.

Skylar: That makes two of us.

*Lands the Charizard and the Zekrom hits Arceus for 200 points of damage*

Cobb: Oh No! The Zekrom has your parent's!

Skylar: Really?

Cobb: I don't know, this is Pokemon, not digimon.

Skylar's mom: Help us!

Her Dad: These Pokemon are going outta control!

*Arceus Used judgment and destroys the Zekrom as he splatters into several poke-pieces*

Skylar: I didn't even say anything….

Dad: You saved us!

Mom: Now you can join the Elite's!

Skylar: What?

Dad: We're trading you away to a Pokemon Trainer School to train to be a Pokemon master and join the Elite 4!

Skylar: I liked this movie better when it was about monsters.

Cobb: At least there isn't any singing involved.

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit*


	17. PNA and NMBC

_**Paranorman Activity/ Night-Mares before Christmas**_

Norman: I can't wait to move in to this new house with my great friend!

Neil Downe: I'm a great friend? My spirit is renewed!

Norman: and now we need to find out what actually goes on in this house.

Neil: He is a video camera.

*Norman turns on the camera and records everything*

Norman: Okay and now our memories start! *a huge bang is heard upstairs* what was that?

Neil: I don't know, it sounds like a Bang.

Norman: let's check it out then.

*The two guys run upstairs*

Neil: Do you see anything?

Norman: I see... dead cartoons.

Samurai Jack *as a ghost*: Beware of my dragon fist…

*he disappears*

Norman: Did you just see that?

Neil: Seems pretty paranormal.

*Title: Paranorman Activity*

Norman: Go search the kitchen for Jack! We can't let him escape!

Neil: We have more problems.

Dexter *as a ghost*: Science! *continues to blow stuff up*

Norman: We need to find the main CEO of cartoon Network to get these ghosts out of our house!

Neil: and where do we find him?

Norman: In Burbank, California.

*they head over to the studios in Burbank and find the main leader*

Norman: where is Brian Miller?

Brian Miller (Head of CN Studio): Here I am.

Norman: All of your dead cartoons are running amok in our house, and we need you to put them back on the air!

Brian: That's not my problem. With new shows such as Adventure time, we have no need for older TV shows.

Neil: we're not asking you to put get them remade…

Norman: we're asking you to give them some screen time and get them out of our D**n House!

Neil: Whoa, not cool to swear in front of the Head.

Brian: Fine, you have a deal.

*Back at the house*

Jack: Aku, I will find you.

Dexter: DeeDee, don't touch that button!

Brian: Oh, I see what you mean. Even Chicken is making me float.

*Video zooms out to show Chicken from _Cow & Chicken_ lifting up Brian.*

Brian *Dialing his phone*: Hello? Yes, this is Brian. Get rid of everything that isn't new and replace it with the old stuff for a month. We'll call it the Anniversary. Ok, bye.

*Every single ghost disappears except for Robot Jones*.

Norman: Why is he still here?

Brian: No one will remember him anyways.

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit*

Finklestein: we finally have the right ingredients to make my skeleton come to life!

Jack: Great, Doctor! Now Halloween town's Halloween will be twice as Scary!

Finklestein: What? I was making myself some pets. Off with you!

Jack: Pet's? What kind of Pets?

Finklestein: Pets for Halloween, Look. We have Ponies. 2 of them.

Sally: You made 2 hearts in the time you took in which you could have made 12 creatures?

Finklestein: Yes, Sally.

Jack: what are they?

Finklestein: They are called Rarity and Twilight Sparkle.

Jack: More like Scarity and NightLite Sparkle.

*Title: Night-mares before Christmas*

*In the tree hollow*

Jack: we are delivering you two to Sandy Claws.

Twilight: But, we need to save the world and return harmony before Halloween town is taken over.

Rarity: and then make some nice berets for all the girls.

*Opens the Christmas town and pushes them down*

Jack: and this is where Sandy Claws lives.

Twilight: How do you know that?

Jack: I have my ways.

Rarity: Look! All of this snow shouldn't go to waste. We should take it and bring Christmas to Halloween Town!

Twilight: Great Idea!

*They take off and run towards the tree*

Jack: this is a sad moment.

*Back in Halloween Town*

Twilight: we need to take this snow, and make some more. We should make presents for all the girls and boys! Then we can have Christmas every year!

Rarity: I find this explanation suitable.

Werewolf: we did this is 1991, stop pulling everything to 2012!

Vampire: If we have Christmas again, everything will be ruined once more!

Jack: That's why I wanted to tell you, we did this already and it was a mess. Sandy Claws was upset, and told us not to do it again. I'm very sorry, but not even Sally and I are able to put on a happy face around this time of year.

Sally: he's right. We can't even work properly for this Wednesday, which is Halloween.

Twilight: But, you can celebrate anything if you have friendship!

Rarity: She's right, even with uncontrollable holidays, we can do anything we set our minds too. I've known Twilight for long enough now.

Finklestein: I created you yesterday, back in your cage. Scram, Scram!

Jack: and that's why 2012 was a wonderful Halloween week.

*A shout of FANMAD ends the skit*


	18. Breaking Red Dawn New Hell Girl

**FANMAD: episode 18 Twilight: Breaking Red Dawn/New Hell Girl**

Bella: Edward, Bite me. The pain is too much to handle.

Edward: it's okay, just keep pushing.

Bella: I can't hold it in any longer!

Edward: It's okay, I know what it is. Just say the babies' name.

Bella: Babies? It's too early in the movie for that!

Edward: Then what are you complaining about?

Jacob: Guys, it's terrible! The…

Edward: Canadian's are coming?

Bella: X Factor is choosing a brit singer again?

Doctor: Kardashian's are in town?

Jacob: No! It's…

*the door to the hospital slams onto the floor*

Jed Eckert: It's the North Koreans.

*Title: Breaking Red Dawn*

*out in the field*

Jed: we are undergoin' some strange bombers from the northern Koreans Kim Jong Il is tryna kill us all. We need the help of two vamp's an eh werewolf to stop 'em.

Edward: what's with his accent?

Bella: I'm not a vampire.

Jed: how will you get it on, den?

Bella: I'm not getting anything on.

Edward: to stop the Korean's, we need two vampires. Are you ready?

Jacob: I think she should be a werewolf.

Jed: De prophecy says it shall be a vamp, not a werewolf.

Jacob: Fine, then.

*Edward bites Bella, turning her into a vampire.*

Jed: also, that prophecy? I made it up. I just wanted some extra fire power.

Bella: Jerk.

Edward: so, what's the plan, Jed?

Jed: Jacob goes were here, den, Bella and Edward go head ter head wit de korean's. soon, my troop and me will head out into the wide area and spray fer miles. Dis is war, people!

Jacob: so, why is your accent so…Texan? Aren't you, like, American?

Jed: My accent has nuttin to do wit this war. Lets move, move, MOVE!

*the three scatter across the map, while clips and scenes of each attack is shown, Finally with Jed shooting several North Koreans.*

Jed: USA!

Bella: Guys, their retreating!

Jed: Deserves de loss. Nice work, y'all.

Edward: there is only one thing left to do now.

Jed: Oh Yea? What that?

*Bella, Edward, and Jacob stare at each other, then all attack Jed. The skit ends with a large shout of FANMAD*

Nick: Okay, we are all going to introduce this new chick with to the best of our abilities.

Schmidt: Sure, yeah.

Winston: stop grieving your loss, man. She's gone.

Schmidt: I know, but she loved new girls.

Nick: stop whining, she's here! *opens door* Welcome to the…

Ai Enma (Hell Girl): Oh Pitiful Shadow, thank you for welcoming me.

*Title: New Hell Girl*

Nick: This girl is all for the doom and gloom.

Ai: In Hell, we don't normally eat.

Nick: See what I mean?

Schmidt: she's also dead, and Japanese.

Nick: You're dead to me.

Ai: Can you let me borrow your TV? I went through a bad relationship with a customer earlier this evening,

Nick: which movie are you going to watch?

Ai: The saddest one.

*five minutes later*

Nick: she's been crying for a long time. What movie is she watching?

Winston: Paranormal Activity.

Schmidt: it is a sad movie if you're dead.

*the door knocks*

Nick: that's for me, I think.

Ms. Sono *also from hell girl*: I'm here to see the miss.

Waro-Waro: So am I.

Nick: That's a lot of luggage you got there. Mind if I got your name?

Sono: You'll be in hell before I give you my name.

Waro-Waro: Sono-sensei, this is supposed to be a children's parody!

Ai: Hell can be used if it isn't coined the bad way.

Schmidt: What the H***?

Ai: just like that.

Waro-Waro: seems legit.

Ai: we have paranormal activity in the living room.

Waro-Waro *to nick*: The miss is inviting us, may we come in?

Winston: these people are so crazy.

Nick: you should see the other parody for this in the actual MAD cartoon. After all, this is just a Fanfiction.

Sono: and there goes the 4th wall.

Ai: I have a job to attend to. Waro-Waro?

Waro-Waro: Yes Miss.

*turns into straw.*

Ai: I'll be right back.

*three minutes later*

Ai: and that's why I needed a new place to stay.

Nick: and now we have 2 more seasons of this….

*a shout of FANMAD ends the skit*


	19. HoT:tMoA & GF

**Episode 19: Heroes of Trollympus: The Meme of Athena/Gravity Fails**

Jason: I think we need to go here before Gaia attacks.

Piper: But if we go here, then the twin giants will be open to attack.

Percy: but if that happens, Annabeth will be completely unprotected!

Annabeth: Dude, I'll be on my own quest.

Leo: Maybe we should all go to one of these spots alone?

Hazel: That won't work. We can't be seen alone.

Frank: That does make sense.

Piper: But nobody in the right mind would…

Leo: Right, because Romans and Greeks are the only demigods in the entire world, Piper.

Piper: The only ones that exist, you mean?

Carter: And Egyptians.

Jason: Who are you?

Carter: I'm from an unrelated series by the same author, but I guess I'm not a technical demigod.

Thor: Neigh, but Thor is a Demigod!

Leo: Where are all these Demigods coming from?

Percy: I just wonder why Olympus is trolling us again….

*Title: Heroes of Trollympus: The Meme of Athena*

Annabeth: I must now depart for the area in which children of Athena never return from….

Thor: Thor will protect Thy Maiden!

Annabeth: I must go alone.

Thor: Fine, But Thor shall stay.

Percy: All of these demigods are here, and they are overrunning the ship. I mean, we can't fight Gaia like this!

Frank: Maybe we just need more help.

Percy: More Help?

Jason: That makes sense.

Percy: Listen to yourselves, it will not…

*Leo comes in with Nymphs and slicked hair*

Leo: Sup Bros?

Hazel: What happened to you, Sammy?

Leo: My name is Leo.

Percy: whatever… all we need right now is….

Planeteers (from Captain Planet): Captain Planet!

Percy: Please, why.

Hazel: Right, and then we need Nico to lock the door to the dead or whatever.

Percy: We can do that once Annabeth finds the meme.

Jason: She already has the meme.

Percy: I mean the other meme.

Jason: Oh… I don't know what you're talking about.

Percy*Face palming* isn't there anyone who can save us!

Superman: I can!

Percy: This is just too much.

*Meanwhile, in the cave of that place in which the meme of Athena was kept*

Annabeth: I sure hope there won't be any third party characters in this dungeon adventure. Oh No! A Spider! Children of Athena have always hated spiders!

Spider: I have come for you, Annabeth… *Turns around slowly, revealing he is spider-man* for you to play a game for the mark.

Annabeth: What else could possibly go wrong in this picture?

Spiderman: I could summon SpiderMinaj, would you like that? Do you want me to summon SpiderMinaj?

Annabeth: No.

Spiderman: Well, I have no choice but to eat you now.

Annabeth: Wait, if I trick you with a schemingly amazing plot that allows me to save myself and my friends, will you believe me.

Spiderman: Sure, I have nothing to do for the next 4 hours after I eat you.

Annabeth: Great, you should go find the exact answer for Pi!

Spiderman: I already know that, its 3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510…

*Annabeth escapes before the cave collapses, and runs back to the flying boat where Carter is being kicked off*

Annabeth: What happened here? This place looks terrible.

Percy: Let's just say, there were too many Trolls within the Trollympians.

*a shout of FANMAD ends the segment, and starts a new one*

Dipper: My name is dipper. I moved to a town called Gravity Falls in late last year. I have a sister. She isn't worth remembering.

Announcer: In the late 2010's, one boy will be able to save the town of *shows title* Gravity fails. What? It's Falls? No, on my paper it says fails. Fine, let's just go with it, that's what's going to happen to this sketch anyway.

Dipper: One night, I was looking around my abandoned house, then, suddenly a thing moved around in the corner. I moved towards it and it told me my future.

Ghost: OoooOoooOhhh, I am the Ghost of the Future of your life…. And you will lose everything except your sister!

Dipper: Lying piece of…

Dipper's grunkle: Now, no sayin those words In mai house, Ya hear?

Dipper: Fine.

Dipper (narrarating): after that, a pig brought us back in time…. And, Hey, I thought humans didn't like at the same time as dinosaurs!

Fred flintstone: I guess TV has it perks.

Dipper: Ugh! You know what, I quit! This show is full of crap.

Fred: yabbadabbadoo!

Dipper: That was the only good part in this entire sketch! Geez!

Narrator: Gravity Fails. Coming in…

Dipper: Never, It's never coming! I already quit!

Narrator: I guess it isn't coming. Gravity just failed.

*a shout of FANMAD ends this terrible skit*


	20. Day After 2012, Rise of the Animations

Episode 20: **the day after 2012/Rise of the Animation**

Lucy Hall (over the phone): Jack, I hope you know what day it is.

Jack Hall (on the other side): I know, I know. I'm going to pick him up right now.

Lucy: that isn't what I mean.

Jack: Doesn't snooki have her baby in two days?

Lucy: Jack, be serious.

Jack: Look, I got to go. Sam is right there.

Sam: Dad, who are you talking to?

Lucy: But Jack!...

*Jack hangs up*

Sam: What was that?

Jack: just talking to your mother.

Sam: No, there was a ginat light flying across the sky.

Jack: Eh, probably nothing too special. Happy birthday, champ.

Sam: My birthday is two days from now.

Jack: oh, really? Well, happy 18th birthday!

Sam: I'm turning 17.

Jack: That's great, here's your stop. just stay here for a bit while I go off to do some dangerous experiments!

*Jack drives away*

Laura: Took you long enough, Sam.

Sam: It's all because of my dad. I mean, the day after tomorrow is 2012, who wouldn't understand that?

Laura: you should get some rest.

*Title: The day after 2012*

Jack: We should hurry. Global warming will be upon us in about 2 days!

Raymond: Oh, come on Jack. Not even the Mayan's could be right about that.

Jack: but it's true! I read it on the internet! haven't you heard? look at these ratings. LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!

Blake: This guy needs some sleep.

*2 days later*

Jack: What happened?

Raymond: you passed out for two days, and the entire world is getting consumed in fire.

Jack: WHAT?

*Jack rushes to the window*

Jack: I gotta help Sam!

Blake: Now sam, it is the end of the world, you musn't... *Jack runs out the door in a fire protection suit* aaaaaaaaand he's gone.

Raymond: Must be one overprotective father.

*Meanwhile, at the library*

Sam: how long was i out?

Laura: About two days.

Sam: How did that happen?

Librarian: and so the hobbits were found dead. the end.

Sam: That actually explains a lot.

Laura: The sky is beautiful today.

Sam: is it blue, like the ocean?

Laura: No, it's red, like blood.

Sam: And that's beautiful?

Librarian: Everyone who wears red dies in the beginning of every movie. and that's why you should stick to books.

Laura: I'm not so sure.

*The door breaks down, showing a bunch of hungry wolfs, Including BenWolf*

BenWolf: I am not even apart of this Franchise!

Laura: Oh no, what are we gonna do?

Sam: If we die right now, I want to say that I only joined the Deathelon for you.

Laura: What?

Sam: I said, If we die right now, I want to say I would make a Pathenon for Moose.

Laura: That makes even less sense.

Jack: it doesn't matter anymore because I am Here!

Sam: Dad!

BenWolf: Wolf pack, go!

*a large amount of wolves, all try to attack Jack. Jack knocks each of them away except for Jacob*

Jack: and what are you afraid of?

Jacob Black: Vampires.

*Holds up a spoon and jacob melts*

BenWolf: You will pay for... *Sam hits BenWolf in the head with a book*

Librarian: No! Not Alice in wonderland!

Sam: Books were never ment to be read, the were ment to stop the evil from entering 2013!

Laura: oh, yeah, it's your birthday, isn't it?

Sam: yeah, happy birthday to me.

Jack: Hey, Look, it's finally over!

Laura: The sky is blue again!

Sam: My birthday is finally Awe... *A clock stikes midnight*Awwwwwwwwww.

Jack: Cheer up, Sam. You will have a birthday next year at least... *Phone rings* Hold on. *On phone* Hello?

Blake: Jack, We need your help. in 2034, there will be a Giant meteor that will...

*hangs up phone*

Sam: Who was that?

Jack: the president of the united states.

Laura: and you hung up on him?

Jack: he's going crazy, predicting a meteor in 2034.

Librarian: Gangnam style got a billion views today. That's why the sky was red, and fire everywhere, Psy was just having a worldwide stage show.

*Everyone turns sad, then Jack punches the Librarian in the face, and the sketch ends with a shout of FANMAD*

Aang; My name is Aang. 300 years ago, the last avatar died and I was stuck in an Iceberg. about 50 years later, the moon called out to me and I went into town to see if some of my friends were still alive, but I was walking through people and they couldn't see me. Now, i hang about doing whatever I can to have fun with kids as the all-time avatar. korra was the PhotoAvatar, But I protected her. Everyone thought I had died. But now, There is something strange going on.

*At the Castle of Card Games, North Pole*

Yugi Moto: i now call the Animation Guardians to order!

*Title: Rise of the Animations*

Yugi: Role call! Team 4kids is here to ruin Anime.

Finn: team Cartoon Network is here to put the Cartoon in Cartoon Network!

Pinkie Pie: Everypony reporting in from The Hub!

Ferb: *tries to speak, but get's interrupted*

Yugi: great, looks like the Animation Guardian's are here!

Finn: but we don't have A Nickelodeon representative.

Pinkie: Yeah, We all need a Pony to represent that channel.

Yugi: Why do you think we are gathered all here?

Finn: To stop the evil works of Saban from getting the rights to every single anime EVAR?

Yugi: Close... but, no.

Pinkie: oh! Oh! To party, Right? Right? Right?

Yugi: Wrong. What say you, Ferb?

Ferb: *tries to speak again*

Yugi: No. we are gathered here to introduce a new Animation Guardian!

Finn: Mathematical! Who is it?

Yugi: His name is Aang, he is the Overlookign avatar, and he is right behind you.

Aang: hey guys, hows it hanging?

Yugi: Welcome to the AG, How about a little introduction from Kuriboh?

Aang: the AG? i couldn't. I don't want to.

Finn: come on, it'll be fun, bro.

Aang: Why would I join a group just to protect television?

Finn: It's a ton of but-kicking Fun!

Pinkie: there's a lot of Parties!

Ferb: *You know where this is going*

Yugi: and you get to play Children's card games!

Aang: Uhh... okay, whatever.

Yugi: Oh trust me, it'll be fun! Pinkie, Man the Sleigh!

Pinkie: Don't you mean 'Pony' the Sleigh?

Finn: Slamacow! We get to ride in the sleigh?

Yugi: nothing is fun without the sleigh!

*One Sleigh ride later*

Saban *atop a rooftop*: Welcome to your doom. No one plays Card Games, No one Watches Ponies, No one Goes on Adventure's, and no one knows what they are going to do today! Everyone believes in the Power of 4kids! Yugi, come back to us.

Yugi: Not after what you did with Jaden!

Saban: Oh, No, not jaden! what ever shall I do? Dub one Piece? Dub Tokyo Mew Mew and rename it to Mew mew Power? Maybe I'll dub Dinosaur King, too!

Finn: Actually, that wasn't as bad.

Aang: He's got a point, not a lot of people were disappointed with Dinosaur King.

Saban: Okay then, fight me!

*ferb gets annoyed with everything and just assumes mega giant position within a huge bird thing with steel coverings and squashes Saban*

Finn: Radtacular!

Pinkie: it's time for a Party!

ferb: *brushes off shirt*

Yugi: and once again, the Day is saved, thanks to the AG!

Aang: But you guys didn't do anything! it was ferb who saved the day.

Ferb: You should listen to me more.

*and a shout of FANMAD ends the skit*


	21. Season 2 premiere!

**Justice League of Legends/Epic Rap Battles of Anime **

Draven: Welcome to the Meeting of the League of Legends. We need 6 more champions so we can protect the world. Give me your name and skill.

Miss Fortune: Just call me fortune, and fear my gun.

Janna: I am Janna, and let the power of the wind guide you.

Amumu: I just want someone to play with me.

Annie: Have you seen my bear Tibbers?

Ezreal: I got this.

Karthus: My Magic shall make you squirm.

Draven: Champions, Welcome to the Justice League… of Legends.

*Title: Justice League of Legends*

Lex Luther: I am here to crash this gathering party… wait, what happened to superman?

Ezreal: Is that my nickname now?

Draven: I am the only super man here.

Miss Fortune: You're too full of yourself.

Karthus: Neigh, Draven is full of fighting Spirit, he is not cannibalistic.

Miss Fortune: Do you even understand what you're talking about

Lex: Enough! Just tell me where Superman is…

*An explosion is heard through the wall*

Joker: I am here for Batman!

Riddler: What is Black, large, and is named Bruce Wayne?

Sinestro: I have to Find hal.

Amumu: Let's find some friends.

Annie: You have friends all around you.

Amumu: Oh…

Lex: What is happening? Seriously? I can't understand anything anyone is saying.

Draven: Welcome to the Justice League of Draven.

All super villians: Crap!

Noise effects: POW! Bam! Kersplat! Boom! Kaw!

Ezreal: Right in the kisser.

Fortune: Retreat and you won't have to face our team fight.

Annie: Have you seen my bear tibbers?

Janna: The power of the Wind doesn't accept your fighting style.

Karthus: Thou isn't worthy of your try hard battle.

Fortune: Why are you talking like that?

Karthus: I just finished the Avengers. Neigh, I finished all the Marvel comics.

Ezreal: You do realize we are in the DC universe?

Karthus: Things hath been worse.

Draven: Stuff it, n00bs.

Lex: I will win one day.

Fortune: Janna, blow him…

Janna: That's disgusting.

Fortune: OUT OF THE BUILDING.

Ezreal: This is rated G.

*Janna uses her Tornado special to blow Lex out of the JLOL headquarters.*

Draven: and that is the day I got the most Champion Kills.

Ashe: That didn't tell me anything.

Lux: All I heard was 'Blah Blah Blah Draven Blah Blah Blah'.

Caitlyn: She's got a Point.

Draven: Fight me IRI.

Ashe: In Real Internet?

Lux: Done.

Caitlyn: This is going to be good.

*The skit ends with the 4 fighting each other, and a Large shout of FANMAD is yelled as soon as Draven is killed.*

Narrarator: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME!

Light Yagami

VERSUS

GOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

BEGIN

Light: Hello Super Saiyan

Won any good battles?

I know your own fighting style has been overused and been outplaying

Have a fun time on Namek

If you get there before I kill you

I can write down your name

And kill your son, Goku

I have perfect grades

When did you ever go to school?

You don't fight at your own pace

You're not even pathetically cool

You can have my death note

If you answer one question

Why did you create GT

While your own fanbase was ragin'?

Goku: I have a higher power level

Than you have life span

I defeated more Aliens

Than you have criminal men

I can send you off the earth

Faster than A round house kick from Norris

Your Anime is so stupid

We should have Misa sing the Chorus

I'd give you an Apple

But Ryuk would take it

Let me make you're show more awesome

And put Gohan in it!

Light: It doesn't rhyme with it

You need to go back to kindergarten

I've had I with you

And you're entire piece of garbage

I bet your life slaves away

So your life gives away the pain

Let me add Goku

In my book of over 9000 names

Goku: You may be in college, but my show went on forever

You're just an ugly piece of paper

With no ability to feel pleasure

I am done with this battle

You don't even have any friends

But I don't even think it matters

You just die in the end.

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ANIME!

*A shout of FANMAD ends the sketch*

**From the desk of Ekkue:**

Such a fun Season 2 opener to write, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, this is Season 2. No, I do not kid you. Review with who you thought won the second sketch, and if you want me to do more (mostly in this story, since there are people out there who possibly do not like these stories). If you do, leave the names and Rap Battles in the reviews section, and I'll get to them. They won't happen right away, but most of them will fill a story. Happy reading!


	22. Repo Sen - The Land In Time

**FANMAD SEASON 2**

**Repo Sen/The Land In Time**

Akio: Now, Chihiro, You must remember that once we move in, we may never move back.

Chihiro: I understand, Mom.

Yuko: Also, There is a tunnel up ahead that we will drive through in order to get to our destination. Hold your breath!

*As they drive through the tunnel, Chihiro holds her breath. As they come out of the tunnel, there is a giant amusement park.*

Chihiro: I think we should go.

Akio: Nonsense, this is our new home.

Yuko: Be prepared for the worst!

*Her parent's got out of the car and gets scooped up by a giant bird.*

Chihiro: Nooooooo! I shall Avenge you. Whoever that bird was, I will hide my Identity and derive it from its home.

*Title: The Repo Sen*

Haku: Did that Bird thing just take your parents?

Chihiro: Yes, I don't even know where they are.

Haku: I can help. I'm a dragon. My name is Haku.

Chihiro: My name is…..

Haku: Did you forget your name? I'll just call you Sen.

Chihiro: Seems legit. What was the birds name?

Haku: That was just Yubaba.

Chihiro: Bless you.

Haku: No, Her name is Yubaba.

Chihiro: Oh, right.

Haku: if you climb up this wall, down that pipe, and over that ledge, You will reach the bath house and you won't be seen.

Chihiro: Is there an Easier way?

Haku: I could just hold your hand across the bridge and no one will see you, but that would be awwwwwwwwwkwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa aaard.

Chihiro: Fine. I'll do it the hard way.

*3 hours later*

Chihiro: and that's why I need a job.

Chichiyaku: No. Sorry, Not Hiring.

Chihiro: You don't even know my name.

Chichiyaku: If what I believe you told me is correct, I cannot allow any human who wants to remove Yubaba from the throne with nothing but a whimper and a double-edged sword.

Chihiro: I don't have a sword.

Chichiyaku: Preposterous!

Chihiro: My name is Sen.

Chichiyaku: Sen? Oh, in that case, welcome to the Bath house!

*2 days of work later*

Yubaba: It seems you have met a terrible fate, Sen.

Chihiro: I took down a sludge monster, and spirit, and your baby. I can handle a stupid bird.

Yubaba: Not even going to try to fight you.

*Chihiro and Yubaba fight for dklfjahf,kjfhjm amount of time.*

Haku: Jump on my back, Sen!

Chihiro: But, My Parent's!

Haku: Everything is an illusion, it'll be better in the morning!

Chihiro: How do you know?

Haku: Because this is a Miyazaki film and nothing is real!

Chihiro: That makes sense.

*Goes into thinking mode*

And that's the story of how I, Chihiro Ogino, Attempted to get my parent's back and send Yubaba packing her things. Unfortunately, Haku saved me before I could even "repo" Yubaba. So, You could say I failed.

Or, you could say

I

Reaped

Her.

*End Skit*

*Next Skit*

Will: I am from the future. In this future, everyone is born with an amount of time they have left to live. To get somewhere in this messed up world, you have to give up time in order to make more time. Someday, I hope a time machine will be made so I don't have to…

*A Delorian appears in front of will*

Will: Huh. I guess it's time for me to go back…IN TIME.

*Title: The Land In Time*

*3.14 million years previously*

Will: Well, ****. Now I can't get back to the future.

Littlefoot: I think we can help!

Will: who are you?

Cera: Cera.

Ducky: Ducky.

Petrie: I'm Petrie. And this is spike.

Spike: *grunts*

Will: I think I know who's the smartest of the bunch.

Cera: It's totally littlefoot!

Will: Yeah, that's who I was going for.

*Later*

Will: So, how do I get back to my future?

Ducky: It's easy! You just get a flux compositor….

Will: Yeah, that broke.

Petrie: Did you try flying superfast around the world?

Will: That would turn time back more.

Littlefoot: Let's look for the wiser dinosaur.

Will: That isn't going to help me. This Time Machine is….

*Notices the Dinosaurs Singing and running away.*

Will: Not even a single chance.

*3 hours later*

Will: How is it? Augh. I can't believe I'm talking to a dinosaur.

DocBrowntasaurus (Parody on Doc Brown): You have a problem with Dinosaurs, Punk?

Will: No, I just can't believe I'm talking to one.

DocBrowntasaurus: Well, the patch and engine are fixed. You're ready to go, sir.

Will: I can never thank you enough! *Gets in the car* I need to leave!

*In the future*

Sylvia: Are you Ready for this, Will?

Will: Ready Whenever you are.

*Shows the two putting on a face mask and robbing a giant museum.*

*End Skit with a shout of FANMAD*


	23. TMHSBotD Life of Tries

FANMAD Episode 23

The Magic High School Bus of the Dead/Life to Try

*Scene goes in on a group of 5 random teenagers in the middle of japan*

Takashi: When did all these zombies get here?

Rei: They've always been here, we just haven't noticed until now.

Saeko: *Cutting a zombie in half*: We still need practice, it seems.

Hisashi: Rei, I don't think noticing is the problem.

Rei: Hisashi, behind you!

*Hisashi gets bit by a zombie, falling to the ground.*

Takashi: Another one bites the dust.

Hisashi: Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.

Rei: He's a Zombie!

Kohta: Oh really, now, Rei? I didn't notice.

*Beep's are heard in the distance*

Takashi: What was that?

*Beeps get louder*

Saeko: Bad feelings emerge.

*A bus parks by the 4 teenagers, floating above the ground.*

Teacher: Seatbelt's everyone!

*The four teens get on the bus, sitting down in 4 different sections*

Takashi: Who are you?

Teacher: I'm your new bus driver, Ms. Frizzle!

Kohta: I wish I would've stayed home today.

*Title: The Magic High School Bus of the Dead*

Takashi: First Zombies, and now this?

Saeko: What a great day to be alive.

Rei: I guess you could call it an "Experience to _die _for."

Takashi, Saeko, and Tohka: Not Now Rei!

Ms. Frizzle: I know, let's go explore the inhabitants of the zombie's blood to see how to defeat them!

Kohta: that doesn't sound half bad.

Frizzle: Using SCIENCE.

Kohta: and you lost me.

Takashi: how are we supposed to defend ourselves from zombies, from INSIDE a zombie?

Saeko: We are in high school.

Takashi: **** it, Logic!

Frizzle: Hush, now, kiddies, we're about to enter the wild, wild, west zombie.

Takashi, Saeko, Kohta, and Rei: We live in japan!

Frizzle: The Wild, Wild East Zombie.

Saeko: Well, at least no one else is going to die.

Takashi: Luckily, we will be inside of a zom…

Frizzle: What's the matter, Takashi?

Takashi: Don't Zombies have Zombie Blood Cells?

Frizzle: of course not. Zombies aren't alive.

Rei: I think that foreshadows a _bloody _ending.

Takashi, Kohta, and Saeko: Not Now, Rei!

Frizzle: I think I found something you might enjoy!

Takashi: What is it?

*Holds up a bomb*

Takashi: You're going to kill us all to kill one zombie.

Kohta: I picked a bad day to get on _this _bus.

Takashi: We all did, Kohta. We all did.

*Bus and Zombie explodes. Zombies look at the destroyed zombie, then slowly walk away*

*A shout of FANMAD moves onto the next skit*

Piscone *remembering*: When I was little, my parents took me to the zoo. I took a great interest in the animals. I didn't want to leave, but I did. 4 years later, we went on a cruise. A few days on the ship, a huge storm struck the ship and I was thrown into a lifeboat. I couldn't find my parents. I tried, but I did not succeed.

*Title: Life of tries*

Piscone *Telling story*: after 1 day on the lifeboat, I found a tiger, an Injured Zebra, and an Orangutan.

Piscone: Hey, guy, I know you may be hungry, but I have some food over…

Tiger: *Roars*

Piscone: I wasn't sure whether you'd be able to speak or not, since the zebra is wearing a clown wig and the Hyena just repeats Mufasa over and over again.

Hyena: Mufasa, Mufasa. Ooooohhhhhhhhhh. Mufasa.

Tiger: The wonderful thing about tigers is that I'm the only one.

Piscone: What?

Tiger: Hold on, stupid hyena.

*Hyena eats the Zebra, yells mufasa, then the tiger pounces on the Hyena and kills it.*

Tiger: That laugh was annoying me.

Piscone: You… can speak?

Tiger: I try too. I wasn't sure if you could hear me. You may just be delusional.

Piscone: That makes sense. We ARE in the middle of the ocean.

Tiger: Yes.

Piscone *remembering*: A few days after this incident, the tiger pointed out a giant floating island with what seemed to be real fruit.

Tiger: I wonder if that Island has more animals like me.

Piscone: We can always try and see.

Tiger: Please, Pi, I can handle this.

Piscone *remembering*: Once we reached the Island, everyone was safe and Tiger met more of his kind. I was rescued and taken to the hospital a few days later, and diagnosed with insanity. When I told the doctors my story, they didn't believe me. I guess I just didn't "try" hard enough. Story of my life.

Authors Note:

I'm sorry I'm updating this so slowly. I have been getting some writers block and not really been watching many movies. I know about ones that come out, but I can't think of any good ones. So, this is the best you'll get from me for a while now. Remember to review and follow for more parodies!


	24. Bodies are warm, Naruto: Battleshippuden

FANMAD 24

Bodies are Warm/Naruto: Battleshippuden

*A shout of FANMAD starts the script*

R: I don't know anything. I'm just a lifeless being who travels an airport. Nothing good happens. I don't know my name. I think it starts with an R. I don't know. I have a friend. His name is fred.

Fred: Breh.

R: Sometimes he even says words.

Fred: Jark.

R: Well, he almost says words.

*Title: Bodies are Warm*

Julie: Can you hear me, Perry? We gotta leave, now.

Perry: We have orders, Julie. We can't leave. This isn't survivor where you just leave the island.

Julie: You leave the island when no one else likes you.

Perry: Close enough.

*Zombies attack*

Julie: Perry! Get down… Perry? PERRY?

R: Uggh… rrrrrrfffff?

Julie: Hey, zombie, do you know where perry is?

R: Uhhh…. Grrr?

Julie: Take me to him.

*on the airplane*

Julie: Perry isn't here!

R: Grrrruh?

Julie: Please, get me out of here.

R: Not. Safe.

Julie: Oh, so now you speak words.

*Two days later*

Fred: EAAAAAAAAAAT

Julie: R? R? R!

*R comes in and kicks everyone's butt*

R: I protect you.

Julie: Yeah, that makes sense.

R: go home, Julie.

Julie: I was trying that.

R: Alas, poor Julie, I ate his brains.

Julie: So, you speak Shakespeare and you're a jerk?

R: I don't remember.

*Meanwhile, at camp*

Nora: Can't you see the bond you two share?

Julie: what bond? The jame's kind?

Nora: No, the fact he's a zombie and you're a human and he loves you and you somewhat slightly sorta at least feel similar.

Julie: What are you trying to say?

Nora: We gotta tell your dad.

Julie: Are you kidding? He'd freak…

R *From outstide*: JUUUULIEE

Julie: Not now. Please, not now.

R: Tell your dad.

Nora: Tell your dad.

Julie: fine.

*later*

Grigio: Julie, you can't trust zombies. Not even ones that start with the letter R.

Julie: his name is R.

Grigio: If that's his only letter he must die.

Julie: DAD NO!

R: Skeletons… Attack.

Grigio: When did this happen? I swear to god if you don't tell me I'll kill you, even though I'll kill you anyway.

R: Listen… Skeletons…. Eat…. Hearts…. Beats….

Grigio: Tell me something I don't know, zombie scum…

*Through a walkie talkie*

Apocalypse Grunt: Yo, dude! There be zombies kickin' the butt of dese skeletons.

Grigio: I'll be back for you.

*later*

Julie: If we jump, R, I'll die. If we stay, we'll die.

R: I'd only want to die if you're in my arms.

*The two jump and R and Julie land in the water, R first. Grigio appears*

Grigio: Back Away Julie.

Julie: He saved my life.

Grigio: No zombie shall take any daughter of mine…

Julie: DAD HE'S BLEEDING! THE CURE TO ZOMBIENESS IS LOVE!

Grigio: What?

R: I am alive? I still don't remember my name.

Julie: It's okay. I'll love you just the way you R.

R: Well… this is awkward.

*A shout of FANMAD cuts to the next skit*

Naruto: My name is Naruto. I was a fox, and then I was a ninja. I failed school, and then I passed. I have arms and legs, and I'm a ninja. I must defeat my arch enemy, Sasuke, to prove that I am a ninja. Believe it. But, I have to do all of this while Aliens attack this war boat I'm on for some reason.

*Title: Naruto: Battleshippuden*

Alex hopper: Commander Naruto, there is an Alien attacking the ship!

Naruto: Well, use ninja magic!

Alex: Commander, only the admiral and you can use Ninja Magic.

Admiral Sasuke: Sup, Naruto.

Naruto: Really, Sasuke? You have to be better than me?

Sasuke: Once I defeat the aliens, I will then be promoted to Commander, and you shall be revenged!

*a large glowing red light appears on the radar*

Alex: SIR! They sunk our Battleship!

Naruto: We have to call Kakashi!

Sasuke: No, he won't help us! This is our own mission now!

Alex: Who even are these aliens?

Naruto: Obviously someone who hates us and wants our show to end.

*over on the alien ship*

Usagi Tsukino: I resent that.

*Back on the Battleship*

Naruto: We have to beat sailor moon!

Sasuke: But only after we fight each other.

Alex: Admiral, that won't help us.

Sakura: I think it will!

Naruto: is the entire school aboard this ship.

Hinata: Everyone who is somewhat important!

Sasuke: See, Naruto? We must fight!

Usagi *from the alien ship*: I'm still here!

Gaara: This is getting annoying.

*Gaara kills everyone on the ship except Naruto*

Naruto: Will you help me?

Gaara: No.

*Gaara kills Naruto*

Usagi: Wait, how are you killing everyone with sand if we are in the middle of the ocean?

Gaara: It's okay, I have planes.

*Planes come in an destroy the Aliens*

Ceremonial Person: We congratulate Gaara in successfully killing everyone aboard the SS Missouri.

Gaara: That was its name? I guess that really sucks to be them.

CP: Who even are you?

Gaara: I was born to kill everyone.

CP: Well, here's a gold star. Good luck on that goal!

Gaara: That includes everyone here.

*Everyone runs away and it is shown that Gaara attacks the camera before the skit ends with a Shout of FANMAD*


End file.
